


Unpredictable

by KMZ



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Dark, Dark Jim, Gore, Gotham, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Jim, Violence, bottom penguin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Jim ist stinksauer auf Oswald, da der Pinguin sein „Geschenk“ verschmäht hat. Cobblepots Entschuldigungs- und Erklärungsversuche ignoriert er deshalb und betrinkt sich lieber in seiner Lieblingsbar. Dumm nur, dass Jims „Kater“ viel grausamer ausfällt, als er sich je vorstellen konnte. Er wird entführt, gefoltert und schließlich doch gerettet. Die wahre Folter beginnt jedoch erst nach seiner Rettung. [Jim  Gordon x Oswald Cobblepot]





	1. Chapter 1

„Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Hä? Was läuft falsch in deinem kleinen, verschissenen Vogelhirn?“  
„Jim, ich …“  
„Nein! Ich frage dich, was bei dir falsch läuft? Ich schicke dir Fish Mooney raus und du … du lässt sie laufen? Was soll der Scheiß?“  
„Ich …“  
„Hat sie dich wieder um ihren manikürten Mutantenfinger gewickelt, Cobblepot? Hat sie dir gedroht oder dich gar bestochen? Ich habe 1 Millionen verloren! Durch dich!“  
„Ich mache es wieder gut, Jim. Lass mich erklären, warum …“  
„Verdammt, nein!“ 

Wutentbrannt tippte Jim mehrmals auf den roten Hörer, obwohl die Verbindung längst unterbrochen war. Hätte er jemals nur vermutet, welchen Ärger es bringen würde Oswald Cobblepots Leben zu verschonen, hätte er es sich dreimal überlegt. Immerhin war er nun in der Position ihn einfach abzustechen, wenn ihm danach verlangte, dachte er, immer noch extrem aufgebracht. Tief in sich wusste er allerdings, dass er das nicht tun könnte. Auch wenn er gerade kein Cop war und keine Vorbildfunktion hatte, so war er doch auch kein Mörder. Wie sehr ihn dieser Pinguin auch nervte, irgendwo gab es einen verstecken Grund, der dafür sorgte, dass sich ihre Wege immer und immer wieder kreuzten. Manchmal dachte er, dass Pinguin von all dem Abschaum in Gotham immer noch die beste Wahl war. Zu anderen Zeiten hatte er einfach nur Mitleid mit dieser armseligen Kreatur, die aus so viel Leid entstanden war und letztlich nur die logische Konsequenz aus diesem korrupten, bösartigen Sumpf namens Gotham war. Doch gab es auch Momente, in der Schwärze der Nacht, wenn er mal wieder keuchend aus einem jener gewalttätigen Träume erwachte, da fühlte er sich Oswald näher als gut war. Nicht Cobblepots geschicktem Intrigenspiel, nicht seinem brennenden Vergeltungs- und Machthunger, nicht seinen lächerlichen Attitüden, sondern dem kaum noch sichtbaren Os, der unter der Überliebe seiner Mutter und den Grausamkeiten der ganzen Welt gelitten hatte und trotzdem die Stärke hatte aufzustehen und zu sagen: Seht her, hier bin ich. Ein sonderbarer Kerl, doch schlauer als die meisten von euch! Ihr werdet schon noch sehe.

So oder so, ein absolut unberechenbarer Psychopath!

In Gedanken versunken lief Jim Gordon einfach los, als ein Piepton eine Nachricht ankündigte. Bevor er das Handy aus der Tasche riss, wusste er schon von wem sie war.  
„Wir sollten uns wirklich treffen, Jimbo.“, schrieb Oswald. Jimbo! Er hasste diesen Namen, denn nur Cobblepot benutzte ihn, weil er glaubte damit seine dunkle Seite anzusprechen. Und er hatte verflucht nochmal recht. Jim löschte die Nachricht und lief weiter. Hoffentlich konnte er heute in seiner Lieblingsbar einfach drei Stunden lang trinken und in Selbstmitleid baden, ohne gestört zu werden.  
Immerhin schaffte er zwei Stunden. Gegen halb zehn brauchte er eine geschlagene Minute, um auf seiner Uhr zu erkennen und vor allem zu verstehen, wie spät es gerade war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er schon so betrunken, dass er nach Hause wankte und sich nicht mehr an den Heimweg erinnern konnte. Er fiel augenblicklich in sein ungemachtes Bett und glitt in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf. Immer wenn er zu Bewusstsein kam, schwankte alles um ihn herum, dass ihm heftig übel wurde. Er bemühte sich die Augen offen zu halten, stellte sich vor, wie er die berühmten Streichhölzer zwischen die Augenlider klemmte und begann haltlos zu kichern. Abrupt dämmerte er dann wieder weg und träumte. 

 

Im ersten Traum jagte ihn seine völlig durchgeknallte Ex Barbara Kean durch Gotham. Mit einem ziemlich klaren Nebengedanken fragte er sich, was mit ihm nicht stimmt, dass alle‚ Menschen in seiner Nähe entweder verrückt wurden, ihn töten wollten, oder gleich Reißaus nahmen.  
Umso erfreulicher war Lees Erscheinen im zweiten Traum. Sie war wunderschön und kam lächelnd auf ihn zu. Sie breitete die Arme aus, doch würde es nicht mehr dazu kommen, dass er sein Gesicht an ihren zarten, wohlriechenden Hals pressen könnte, denn ihr hübscher Kopf fiel plötzlich einfach so von ihrem Hals. Er war mit einem scharfen Schwert durchtrennt wurden. Anstatt Lees Kopf, sah er nun Barbaras Gesicht auf Lees Körper. Sie grinste breit und vielsagend, dann wurde alles schwarz.  
Im Traum holte Gordon hektisch und mehrmals Luft, als wüsste er, dass das für eine lange Zeit die letzte Möglichkeit dazu wäre. Am Ende des Schwarzes sah er plötzlich einen hellen Punkt, der größer wurde. Doch das Licht am Ende des Tunnels erreichte ihn nicht. Stattdessen hielt der Lichtpunkt eine konstante Distanz, sobald er auf ihn zulief. Als er stehen blieb, dem panischen Schlagen seines Herzens lauschend, erschien im Licht eine Gestalt. Details konnte man nicht erkennen, doch wusste er genau, wer dort stand. Kein anderer als Oswald Cobblepot. Jim wollte Abscheu, Wut und Hass fühlen, doch nur eine absurde Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Wie getröstet und angespornt durch eine nicht erklärbare Hoffnung lief er auf ihn zu. Es wurde heller, aber gleichzeitig löste sich Cobblepots dunkle Gestalt im Licht auf. Schließlich durchschritt Gordon das Licht mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Er erwachte und setzte sich so abrupt im Bett auf, dass er eine Sekunde später auf den Boden kotzte.  
Eine halbe Minute später bekam er aus dem Nichts einen heftigen Schlag an die linke Schläfe. Während er noch zusammensackte und ihm das Bewusstsein entglitt, dachte er nur noch: „Baseballschläger“.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, übergab er sich augenblicklich. Dummerweise hatte er einen schwarzen Sack über dem Kopf, in den er nun kotzte. Sein Erbrochenes, was hauptsächlich aus säuerlicher Flüssigkeit bestand, staute sich so am Kinn und verteilte sich um seinen Hals herum. Sein Kopf schien zu explodieren und das Ruckeln eines fahrenden Autos, in dem er lag, trug auch nicht zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei.  
„Was soll das?!“, brüllte er unartikuliert und kämpfte augenblicklich mit erneuter Übelkeit. Er hatte sich mühsam aufgerichtet, dabei gemerkt, dass er an den Händen gefesselt war und sein Oberkörper immer noch nackt war. Da konnte er sich ja glücklich schätzen, dass er wenigstens seine Hose anbehalten hatte, als er am Abend besoffen auf sein Bett gefallen war.  
„Macht mich los!“, brüllte er erneut aber schon wesentlich gedämpfter. Er bekam keine Antwort und ließ sich wieder langsam nach unten gleiten. Im Liegen waren das Ruckeln des Autos und seine Übelkeit leichter zu ertragen. Er fror und begrüßte das sehr, denn es schärfte seinen Verstand und ließ ihn nicht wieder in eine Lethargie fallen, die tödlich sein konnte. Er musste wissen, wer ihn entführte. Er musste erfahren, wohin es ging und er musste darüber nachdenken, warum er entführt wurde.

Das Warum war eigentlich fast egal, denn immerhin lebte er in Gotham. Er war zwar kein Cop mehr, stand jedoch keineswegs auf der bösen Seite der Grenze. Irgendwer fand immer Gründe jemanden zu hassen, zu terrorisieren und oder zu töten. Da Fish Mooney offensichtlich entkommen war, war sie seine erste Wahl. Nygma saß zwar in Arkham fest, doch es war nie auszuschließen, dass von dort Irre entkamen oder dass ihre gierigen, brutalen Finger auch außerhalb Zugriff hatten. Weiterhin gab es immer noch Wayne Enterprises oder es war einfach ein neuer Superverrückter aufgetaucht, der Gotham für optimal befunden hatte, hier sein wahnsinniges Imperium aufzubauen. Einen Namen zu nennen, wäre wie ein Schuss ins Blaue. Trotzdem entschied sich Jim der Einfachheit halber im Moment für Fish Mooney als Verdächtige. Wer wusste schon, was diese Hexe ausbrütete. Es mochte etwas bedeuten, dass sie ihn nicht hatte gleich einfach ermorden lassen. Sie wollte ihn lebend und damit war er schon beim Zweck seiner Entführung.  
Wenn er ausgetauscht werden sollte, dann war sein Entführer dämlich, denn keiner hatte Interesse an seiner Person. Lee war nicht hier und hatte offenbar einen neuen Mann an seiner Seite. Sie würde keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden und er dürfte ihr das nicht übel nehmen. Immerhin war alles was geschehen war, allein seine Schuld. Das GCPD hatte auch kein Interesse an ihm und Harv … sein alter Kumpel Harvey Bullock würde zwar alles für ihn tun, doch hatte der Detective weder besonders viel Kohle, noch Macht oder anderweitigen Einfluss, den man erpressen könnte.  
Vielleicht war Jim vor einiger Zeit eine große Nummer in Gotham gewesen und viele Kriminelle hätten sonst was dafür gegeben den großen James Gordon loszuwerden, doch die Tage waren vorbei.  
Im Grunde wusste er nur eine Person – und allein der Gedanke daran ließ Gordon erheitert schnauben – dem er unter Umständen wirklich Geld wert wäre. Oswald Cobblepot. Es konnte sein, dass er sich irrte, doch …  
Es ruckelte so heftig, dass er unwillentlich auf den Bauch rollte und sein Gesicht in den vollgekotzen schwarzen Sack drücken musste.

Gut, denken wir über das Wohin nach, dachte er angeekelt und leckte sich das Erbrochene von den Lippen.  
Die schlechten Straßen sprachen dafür, dass sie sich zumindest außerhalb des Zentrums von Gotham befanden. Nicht zwangsläufig auf dem Land, sie konnten auch auf einer der verfallenen Straßen durch eines der verlassenen Industriegebiete im Westen der Stadt unterwegs sein.  
Früher hatten hier ein paar renommierte Chemiefirmen ihre Laborgebäude, bis es zu diesem Unfall kam, der die Hälfte der Gebäude so sehr zerstörte, dass es günstiger war woanders neu zu bauen, als zu renovieren. Der Unfall ereignete sich vor über zwanzig Jahren und laut Presse handelte es sich um eine Superexplosion, die durch das versehentliche Mischen mehrere chemischer Substanzen zustande kam. Harvey allerdings hatte mal angedeutet, dass es sich eher um einen atomaren Zwischenfall gehandelt hatte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er sich jedoch nicht um diese Gegend gekümmert. Sie war außerhalb und solange von da keine Bedrohung kam, gab es in Gotham City genug Arbeit für drei Leben.  
Jetzt allerdings erinnerte er sich an Bullocks Hinweis.  
Klasse, jetzt wurde er auch noch der radioaktiven Reststrahlung ausgesetzt. Was hatte er nur für ein Glück. Das Auto, ein alter Lieferwagen, dessen Räder unrund liefen, hielt so plötzlich, dass Jim nach vorn rutschte und sich den Kopf stieß. Die hinteren Türen öffneten sich quietschend und er wurde unsanft an den Füßen nach vorn gezerrt.  
Okay, nur ein Mann, dachte er noch, bevor ihn etwas erneut am Kopf traf. Weniger hart diesmal. Ausreichend, um ihn bewusstlos zu machen.

Als er zu sich kam, befand sich Jim immerhin in einer aufrechten Position, die jedoch alles andere als bequem war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seine Arme waren nach oben gestreckt und steckten links und rechts in dicken Eisenfesseln, die an der Wand befestigt waren. Eine kalte Steinmauer war direkt vor ihm, spürte er deutlich an seinem nackten Bauch. Sehen konnte er nichts, denn er trug eine eng gebundene Augenbinde und soweit er sich auf seine Sinne verlassen konnte, war es im Raum sowieso dunkel. Irgendwo hinter ihm knisterte es leicht, als würde Feuer in einer Tonne brennen. Im Raum war eine ertragbare Temperatur. Nicht so kalt, als das seine Zähne ununterbrochen aufeinander schlagen würden, doch auch nicht so warm, dass Jim zu schwitzen begann. Es roch leicht modrig und muffig. Unter dem Geruch des Alters entdeckte er allerdings auch einen zarten Chemiegeruch, der seine Theorie zu bestätigten schien, dass er eventuell auf einem der außerstädtischen, ehemaligen Laborgelände war. Doch gab es davon drei und er hatte keine Ahnung auf welchem er sich befand.  
„Hey!“, rief er laut. Sein Mund war trocken und seine Stimme war leicht kratzig.  
„Jemand da?“ Er ruckte heftig an den Fesseln, doch die waren bombenfest. Ebenso diese Augenbinde.  
„Ich habe Durst! Hallo!“ Er hörte nichts, war sich jedoch sicher, dass jemand anwesend war. Komisch, wenn es Fish Mooney wäre, dann ließe die es sich sicher nicht nehmen, sich unübersehbar zu präsentieren. Fish mochte plakative Auftritte. Lautlos in der zweiten Reihe zu stehen, war nicht so ihr Ding.  
Plötzlich wurde Gordons Hinterkopf unsanft gepackt. Seine Hand schob sich in seine Haare und riss sie zurück. Er wollte protestieren, doch merkte dann wie jemand ein Blechgefäß an seine Lippen setzte. Gierig trank er das kalte Wasser.  
Er wurde losgelassen und es war wieder still im Raum. Wenn Fish ihn entführte hatte, dann hatte sie jemanden dazu abgestellt sich um ihn zu kümmern. Doch Jim Gordons Theorie, dass diese verrückte Frau ihn entführt hatte, geriet immer mehr ins Wanken.  
„Was willst du von mir? Lass uns reden! Ich bin für alles offen. Na los!“  
Jim Gordon klang ein wenig trotzig und ungeduldig, dabei machte sich doch immer mehr die Angst in ihm breit. Wenn es etwas gab, wovor er sich fürchtete, dann vor den Schatten. Vor unbekannten Schatten erst recht.  
Er bekam keine Antwort. Glaubte nur ein sehr kurzes, sehr gedämpftes erheitertes Schnauben zu vernehmen, was sich eigenartig und unmenschlich anhörte. Dann hörte es sich so an, als würde eine schwere Eisentür zufallen und Jim Gordon wusste, er war nun allein.

Allein mit den Schatten und seiner Angst.


	2. Chapter 2

Geweckt wurde James Gordon mit einem eiskalten Schwall Wasser. Es klatschte hart und bissig an seinen Rücken und Jim schnappte mehrmals unwillkürlich nach Luft.  
„Du stinkst!“, hörte er dann eine blechern klingende Stimme, die weder nach Mann noch nach Frau klang. Sie war irgendwas dazwischen oder auch nichts davon.  
Immerhin befreite ihn der zweite Schwall Wasser tatsächlich von dem Gestank seines Erbrochenen, den er die letzten gefühlten 24 Stunden in der Nase hatte.  
„Wer … bist du?!“, krächzte er trocken und hustete dann. Wieder wurde sein Kopf nach hinten gezerrt, seine Zähne knallten gegen einen Blechbecher und er trank hastig das kalte Wasser.  
„Entschuldige bitte meine Unhöflichkeit. Ich bin Shepherd.“   
Verwirrt wartete Gordon, doch es kam keine Erklärung. Die einzigen Geräusche waren sein eigener schneller Atem und das Wasser, welches von ihm abtropfte.  
„Shepherd. Wie der Hirte?“  
„Nicht wie … DER Hirte!“   
Großer Gott, also noch so ein durchgeknallter Psycho, dachte Jim genervt und wenig überrascht.  
„Schon klar. Vielleicht hätte man dich mal unterrichten sollen, dass ich kein Cop mehr bin und …“  
„Das weiß ich. Belehre mich nicht, Gordon. Das steht dir nicht zu.“  
„Also, was willst du?“ Jim versuchte gelangweilt und abgebrührt zu klingen, denn das war er. Doch irgendein Instinkt in ihm flüsterte, dass irgendwas hier nicht stimmte. Etwas streifte seinen Rücken. Es war zart wie ein Flügelschlag und trotzdem zuckte Jim erschrocken zusammen. War hier irgendwo ein offener Durchgang? Eine Tür, durch die Luft herein kam? Eine Tür, durch die er im besten Fall fliehen konnte?  
„Nun, so einfach ist das nicht. Ich versuche es zu erklären, doch glaube ich, dass du das nicht verstehst, weil du noch nicht so weit bist es verstehen zu wollen.“  
„Versuchs doch mal!“, krächzte Jim und versuchte ein wenig den Kopf in Richtung des Luftzuges zu drehen, um zu schnuppern. Vielleicht fand er so heraus wo er sich befand.  
„Ich habe zweierlei Interessen. Einmal bekomme ich für dich nicht nur Geld, sondern auch Einfluss, den ich brauche, um meinen Mission zu vollenden. Zum Anderen bist du ein ganz persönliches Anliegen. Wie du sicherlich schon herausgefunden hast, ist Gotham ein übler Höllenschlund. Es hat einen guten Grund, warum sich die Bosheit hier sammelt. Die Stadt wurde auf einem speziellen Energiezentrum gebaut, das sollte dir bekannt sein. Hier gedeihen deshalb die absurdesten Kreaturen und aus einem klitzekleinen Strahlenunfall werden wundervolle Abartigkeiten geboren. Monster wie ich. Doch mich hat Gott erwählt. Er hat mich beauftragt alle Schäfchen zu führen. Doch Schafe sind Herdentiere. Es muss ein Schaf voran gehen, dann folgen die anderen ganz bereitwillig, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob der gewählte Weg der richtige ist. Ich habe viele Jahre damit zugebracht herauszufinden, wem die Schafe in Gotham folgen würden. Weder diesem schweinebackigen Bürgermeister, noch einer tragikomischen Gestalt wie Pinguin würden Gothams Einwohner bedingungslos bis zum Ende folgen.“  
„Folgen wohin?“, unterbrach Gordon seinen Entführer, dem er aus rätselhaften Gründen das männliche Geschlecht zuordnete.  
„Na, in den Abgrund natürlich!“ Shepherd klang todernst und nicht so, als wenn er sich über ihn lustig machte.  
„Ähm, warte mal kurz. Habe ich das falsch verstanden? Ich dachte immer Gott würde auf der guten Seite stehen?“  
„Aber ja, so ist es. Deswegen muss all das bösartige Ungeziefer getilgt werden, indem es kollektiven Suizid begeht, mit dir an der Spitze. Ahhh…. Jetzt verstehe ich …“ Ein blechernes Geräusch erklang und es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis Jim verstand, dass es ein Lachen sein sollte. Er holte tief Luft und merkte, dass er langsam echt Hunger kam. Wie störend und ablenkend so ein Grundbedürfnis doch sein konnte.  
„Du glaubst von dir, dass du zu den Guten gehörst. Nun, das war vielleicht mal früher dein Alibi. Aber mal ganz unter uns, Jim Gordon: Deine Weste ist schwärzer als schwarz. Tut mir leid, wenn dein Selbstbild so falsch ist. Du bist kein Deut besser als der andere Abschaum in Gotham. Denn frage dich mal, warum ausgerechnet du noch am Leben bist, wo all die anderen, wirklich guten Menschen schon lange tot sind. Nur Unkraut vergeht nicht, denn es hat gelernt zu überleben und ist deshalb extrem widerstandsfähig.“  
„Unsinn!“, knurrte Jim empört.   
„Mir war klar, dass du das sagst. Lass dir gesagt sein, dass wir unendlich viel Zeit haben, uns beide davon zu überzeugen wer du wirklich bist. Weder deine vergangenen Taten, noch deine Absichten sagen dir, wer du bist. Allein dieser Samen, der tief in dir verborgen ist, entscheidet darüber wer du bist und auf welcher Seite du stehst, James Gordon. Und ich werde diesen Samen zum Keimen bringen. Notfalls gegen deinen Willen.“  
„In dem du mich zu Tode laberst?“, ätzte Jim über seine Schulter so gut es ging. Er fühlte sich absurderweise verletzt, obwohl er sich sagte, dass es nur leere Worte eines Wahnsinnigen waren.  
„Nein. Mit der einzigen Sprache, die du perfekt verstehst.“ Ohne Vorwarnung streifte ein fester Hieb seinen Rücken. Eher erschrocken, als aus Schmerz schrie er auf.  
„Oh, hatte ich dir meinen Hirtenstab nicht vorgestellt? Gut, er ist ein wenig dünner und flexibler, als man sich das im Allgemeinen vorstellt, doch ich denke, er liegt gut in der Hand, oder?“  
Wieder peitschte ein höllischer Schmerz diagonal über seinen Rücken und Jim presste angestrengt die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien. Nach dem Schmerz des Aufreißens seiner Haut, änderte er sich in das heiße, stetige Fließen seines Blutes.  
„Und? Was sagen dir meine Hiebe, Gordon?“ Die Blechstimme klang grotesk gut gelaunt.  
Jim holte mühsam ein paarmal Luft und brummte dann mit zusammengepressten Zähnen:  
„Amen!“  
„Ich höre, wir verstehen uns blendend. Ich bin sicher, dass du derjenige bist, dem sie folgen. Du bist genau die richtige Mischung aus glänzender Rüstung und tiefschwarzer Seele. Keine Angst, ich lasse mich nicht täuschen. Ich weiß, dass du lieber derjenige wärest, welcher schlägt und verletzt.“  
Jim antwortete nichts, denn er hätte nur zustimmen können. Diese Neigung zur Gewalt mochte er an sich selbst noch nie besonders gern. Doch in seinem Beruf als Polizist war sie ihm durchaus willkommen gewesen und es war nun mal so, dass Kriminelle, Verbrecher und Abschaum Gewalt am ehesten verstanden. Die meisten konnte ja nicht mal Lesen oder Schreiben, Herrgott nochmal!

Der Luftzug wurde kurz stärker und die Tür fiel ganz unerwartet zu. Sein Peiniger hatte sich ohne ein Abschiedswort verpisst. Er würde ihn aufschlitzen, diesen Bastard! Bisher hatte er steifbeinig dagestanden, um keine Schwäche zu zeigen, doch nun lehnte er sich gegen die kalte Wand und entlastete seine Beine.  
„Verfluchte Scheiße!“, murmelte er müde. Ihm war schwindlig und schon wieder übel.  
Also war vielleicht doch nicht Fish Mooney schuld. Offenbar terrorisierte ihn ein Mutant, der vielleicht bei dem Unfall vor zwanzig Jahren geschaffen wurde? In Gotham war alles möglich. Shepherd. Wie anmaßend! Erneut riss Jim an den Fesseln. Sie klirrten und rieben seine Haut an den Handgelenken auf, doch sie bewegten sich keinen Millimeter. Seine Beine waren frei und er stieß sie probehalber in alle Richtung. Nichts. Leerer Raum. In seinem Rücken war es minimal wärmer. Dort stand dann vielleicht die vermutete Blechtonne mit dem Feuer.   
Na, immerhin erfriere ich nicht, dachte Jim sarkastisch. Die Wunden auf seinem Rücken puckerten, doch der große Schmerz war vorbei. Diese Nachwehen fühlten sich gar nicht so übel an, dachte er überrascht und im selben Moment sah er einen nackten, gefesselten Pinguin vor sich, denn er mit Eiswasser übergoss, um ihn kreischen zu hören. Seine Männlichkeit begann anzuschwellen und Jim holte erschrocken Luft.  
Er würde diesem kleinen Verrückten weh tun, als Entschädigung für alles, was ihm angetan wurde. Oswald würde dafür büßen müssen, auch wenn es nicht seine schuld war. Keiner litt so schön, wie Cobblepot. War es nicht so? War er nicht deshalb immer so grob und abweisend zu ihm? Weil er ihn leiden sehen wollte? Nein, es war, weil er Jim Gordon war und keine Geschäfte und Gefälligkeiten mit Verbrechern tauschte, rief er seine Gedanken zur Ordnung.  
So, wie er ihm Fish Mooney geschickt hatte, damit Pinguin seine Rache nehmen konnte?! In diesem Moment gestand James Gordon sich ein, dass sein moralisch richtiges Wollen keinesfalls immer mit seinen Taten übereinstimmte. Er wusste, wie sehr Cobblepot seine Rache an Fish wollte und hatte sie ihm geschenkt. Und dieser Idiot …  
„ … hat sie laufen lassen!“, brüllte Jim die Wand an und heulte wutentbrannt auf. Warum verstand er diesen schrägen Vogel nicht? Warum musste er sich wieder und wieder mit ihm abgeben? Er sollte dringend darüber nachdenken aus Gotham wegzugehen. Aber wer würde dann den Abschaum in den Abgrund führen? Er kicherte angespannt und dann schluchzte er auf und konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen. Gefühlte Ewigkeiten heulte er wie ein Kleinkind die kalte Wand an.

 

Irgendwie hatte er ein Weilchen geschlafen. Als er erwachte, war es wesentlich kälter im Raum. Seine Arme schmerzten heftig, seine Schultergelenke waren eingeschlafen und sein ganzer Körper war steif und eiskalt.  
Wie auch immer, er würde mit seinem Entführer verhandeln müssen und ihm notfalls jemanden vorspielen, der er nicht war, denn es würde keiner nach ihm suchen, weil ihn niemand vermissen würde. Vielleicht würde Harv sein Fehlen nach ein paar Wochen auffallen, doch dann verrotte er sicherlich schon irgendwo.  
Shepherd wollte seine schwarze Seite sehen? Nun, kein Problem.   
Es war ein Problem, merkte Jim schnell, als er versuchte sich auf die gewünschte Rolle einzustimmen. Denn indem er seine brutalen, bösartigen Eigenschaften ans Licht zerrte, holte er gleichzeitig andere Dinge aus dem Grab. Dinge, wie seinen Hass auf Barbara. Dinge, wie seine Wut auf jede ungerechte Behandlung, die er jemals erfahren hat.   
„Dafür wird dieser Mistkerl büßen ….“, flüsterte Gordon ununterbrochen, um sein Gefühlschaos wenigstens so einigermaßen zu kanalisieren. Dabei stellte er sich unweigerlich den nackten, bleichen Oswald vor, dem er weh tat. Er ließ ihn bluten und beleidigte ihn mit den schlimmsten Worten, zu denen er fähig war. Und das waren eine ganze Menge. Er kannte keine Gnade und war überrascht, als er spürte, wie seine Augen in Tränen schwammen. Als es ihm zu viel wurde, schlug er seine Stirn zweimal gegen die harte Wand und erlöste sich selbst von dieser Qual.  
Im selben Moment hörte er das Geräusch der Tür.  
„Amen“, flüsterte er erleichtert.

 

Wieder bekam er etwas Wasser zu trinken. Das Feuer in der Tonne wurde neu entfacht und dann sprach Shepherd in blasiert klingendem Tonfall (soweit man das bei einer blechernen Maschine sagen kann).  
„Hast du dir mein Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lassen, Gordon?“  
„Ich habe Hunger!“  
„Haben wir das nicht alle? Alles zu seiner Zeit. Nun?“  
„Nun was?“  
„Wirst du der Leithammel sein? Es ist eine ziemlich große Ehre, musst du wissen und du …“  
„Wer würde für mich bezahlen?“, unterbrach Jim ihn unhöflich. Es folgte ein längeres und sehr eisiges Schweigen.  
„Du wärest überrascht.“  
„Wäre, wenn ich es erfahren würde. Also? Wer?“  
„Ich habe da in Erfahrung gebracht, dass es eine Person gibt, die über die Jahre ein auffallend großes Interesse an dir hat. Oswald Cobblepot ist ein heimtückischer, hässlicher Kerl, doch … er lebt immer noch. So wie du auch. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass er für dich etwas springen lassen würde. Meine Vermutung ist ja, dass die arme Kreatur keine Freunde hat und sie sich kaufen muss.“  
„Wenn ich mal unterbrechen darf?“  
„Aber bitte, Jim. Sprich!“  
„Das ist lächerlich!“  
„So weit so gut. Tatsächlich scheint sogar Pinguin Freunde zu haben, wenn meine Information zutrifft. Er hat erst kürzlich einen gewissen Edward Nygma in Arkham besucht und zieht durch die Stadt mit diesem fettleibigen Clown mit der Eisenhand.“  
„Butch arbeitet für ihn. Schlecht recherchiert Shepherd!“, brummte Jim, doch sein Entführer ließ sich gar nicht beirren.  
„Gut, dann ist es eben nur ein Freund und nicht zwei. Was macht das schon?“  
„Er wird sicher nicht für mich bezahlen, denn falls du richtig recherchiert hast, wirst du wissen, dass wir uns nichts zu sagen haben.“  
„Du hast ihn bisher noch nicht getötet oder hinter Gitter gebracht. Für mich hört sich das schon wie Zuneigung an, Gordon. Nein?“ Jim knurrte undeutliche Worte, die aus lauter Zorn bestanden an die kalte Steinwand.  
„Wir können es ja drauf ankommen lassen. Wenn er kein Interesse hat, habe ich mich geirrt. Das kann vorkommen, schließlich bin ich nur der Hirte und nicht Gott persönlich. Wenn …“  
„Apropos persönlich … kennst du Cobblepot persönlich?“ Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, in dem Jim wieder das Gefühl hatte absolut allein im Raum zu sein, dann erklang wieder das mechanische Geräusch, was er als Lachen interpretierte.  
„Ich hatte noch nicht die Ehre, nein. Doch ich habe gehört, dass dieser watschelnde Irre sich aufmacht Bürgermeister von Gotham werden zu wollen. Ist das nicht urkomisch? Für mich allerdings eher praktisch, denn er hat dann bestimmt ein paar … nennen wir es Gefälligkeiten, die er erledigt haben möchte, im Austausch für sein Maskottchen.“  
„Ich denke, er hat schon genug Killer zur Hand und braucht keinen zusätzlichen!“, stöhnte Jim und glaubte mit einem Mal dieses groteske Theater durchschaut zu haben. Wenn er recht hatte … er begann zu kichern. Aus dem Kichern würde schnell ein heftiges Lachen, was ihm Tränen in die Augen treiben würde, wenn er nicht diese Augenbinde dran hätte.  
„Ich biete mich auch nicht als Killer an, sondern als Spezialist. Ich habe Fähigkeiten, die er gut brauchen könnte und …“  
„Was willst du von diesem … verrückten Vogel? Er ist unberechenbar und … wahnsinnig.“, brachte Gordon unter heftigen Lachen hervor.  
„Schon mal etwas von Infiltration gehört? Ich räume sozusagen von innen auf und warte auf deinen großen Moment. Du bist mein Anführer und Pinguin ist das letzte Glied in der Kette. Mit ihm verschwindet das Böse aus Gotham endgültig. Doch um sicher zu sein, muss ich alles bis ins letzte Detail planen.“   
Inzwischen gluckste Jim nur noch vor sich hin. Es war eigenartig, dass dieser Shepherd so gar nicht auf seinen Lachanfall eingegangen war und er bekam nicht heraus, was es bedeuten sollte. Deshalb versuchte er nun ein wenig den Kopf in Richtung Entführer zu drehen und sagte in ziemlich versöhnlichem Ton:  
„Ach komm schon, Os. Beenden wir dieses alberne Spiel. Mach mich los. Du hattest deinen Spaß. Lass mich gehen und ich vergesse, dass du mich … entführt und gefoltert hast!“ Die letzten beiden Worte brüllte Gordon nun wutentbrannt und fühlte in sich wieder diese schwarze Wut, die ihn zu verschlingen drohte. Unwillkürlich riss er wieder an den Fesseln und trat unkoordiniert mit seinen Beinen um sich. Statt einer Antwort bekam er fünf sehr schnelle und vor allem sehr schmerzhafte Hiebe mit dem Hirtenstab.  
Jim schrie auf und keuchte dann unkontrolliert, als der Schmerz seine volle Wirkung ausbreitet.  
„Du bist dümmer, als ich vermutet habe. Ich glaube, ich muss meine Strategie neu überdenken. Wenn du denkst, dass ich Pinguin bin, dann solltest du dich fragen, warum du das denkst. Also ich persönlich fände deine Sehnsucht ziemlich düster und irgendwie eklig.“  
Ein Schwall eisiges Wasser klatschte erneut gegen seinen Rücken und ließ ihn aufschreien. Als er die Tür seines Verlieses hört, begann Jim haltlos zu wimmern.


	3. Chapter 3

Also hatten ihn weder Fish Mooney noch Pinguin entführt. Bei Letzterem wäre Jim nicht überrascht gewesen. Oswald Cobblepot war ein Spinner, gleichzeitig aber ein gefährlicher und hinterhältiger Manipulator, der gelernt hatte sich durchzubeißen und bestmöglich zu überleben. Anfangs hatte Jim den Fehler gemacht ihn zu unterschätzen, diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Er hatte sogar so viel Respekt vor ihm, dass er nun geglaubt hatte, dass Cobblepot ihn entführt haben könnte. Was ein Irrtum war. Denn wozu sollte Oswald ihn entführen und foltern? Dieser Krüppel schuldete ihm sogar noch etwas für Mooney. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn und vielleicht war sogar Cobblepot der einzige Mensch, der ihn vermissen und nach ihm suchen würde. Schließlich hatte er um ein Treffen gebeten und wenn Pinguin etwas war, dann hartnäckig. Er würde nicht locker lassen, bis er Jim seine Erklärung dafür geliefert hatte, dass er Fish hatte entkommen lassen.  
Matt lächelte Gordon an die Wand. Super, jetzt musste er nur noch drauf warten, dass sein verhasster, anhänglicher Delinquent ihn rettete. Das Leben war im Moment mehr als grausam zu ihm. Die Einsamkeit war die eine Sache, die er teilweise selbst zu verschulden hatte. Jetzt war sein Rücken für alle Zeiten gezeichnet, falls er jemals diesen Kerker überleben sollte. Sein Hungergefühl war kaum noch auszuhalten. Immerhin bekam er zu trinken. Damit ließ sich schon noch ein paar Tage überleben. Seine Handgelenke waren wund und aufgerissen, sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Beine waren schon halb taub vom Stehen. Dieser Shepherd musste nur noch ein Weilchen warten und er hätte ihn gebrochen. Aber nur, weil er das vorher schon war. Die Trennung von Lee hat ihn um Jahre zurückkatapultiert.  
Vor sich hin dämmernd verlor sich Gordon in Tagträumen. Er bemühte sich Lees Gesicht und ihre Figur ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, landete jedoch viel zu häufig bei einem nackten Oswald, dessen Haut blutverschmiert war und der ihn um mehr Schläge anbettelte.  
„Oh Os …“, flüsterte Jim zur Wand und verspürte eine absurde Traurigkeit.

Nach weiteren 24 Stunden hatte Jim Gordon ein wenig die Orientierung verloren. Seine Zeit bestand aus Schlägen, Wasser und Einsamkeit. Jedes Mal fragte Shepherd, ob er nun bereit wäre und vor etwa einer Stunde erwiderte Jim mit schwacher Stimme, was er denn tun sollte.  
„Zeigen allen dein wahres Gesicht, James Gordon. Der Abschaum Gothams wäre begeistert und könnte sich nicht deinem finsteren Charme entziehen. Lass sie sich versammeln. Führe sie alle zum Reservoir im Zentrum der Stadt und stelle dich in die Mitte des Platzes. Ich werde dich beobachten und wissen, wann die Zeit gekommen ist. Sobald alles bereit ist, werde ich das Tor öffnen und unter euch wird sich der Höllenschlund auftun und euch verschlingen. Es hört sich einfach an und es ist einfach, vertraue mir. Das Einzige, was du tun musst, ist alle davon zu überzeugen, dass du Gotham zu einem noch dunkleren und noch barbarischeren Ort machen willst. Sie werden von dir begeistert sein und sich deinem enigmatischem Charisma nicht entziehen können.“  
„Die Stadt noch bösartiger machen? Das geht doch gar nicht“, flüsterte Jim müde.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, Jim Gordon. Es geht schlimmer. Sieh es so, du sorgst ganz persönlich und sehr gründlich dafür, dass Gotham wieder ein friedlicher, lebenswerter Ort wird, an dem auch mal die Sonne scheint. Kannst du dich an einen sonnigen Tag in den letzten zwanzig Jahren erinnern? Nein? Ich auch nicht. Denn jedes bisschen Licht wird hier sofort absorbiert. Du weißt selbst, dass dein Job als Polizist eher ein Kampf gegen Windmühlenflügel war, nicht wahr?“  
Jim antwortete nicht gleich, gab Shepherd im Stillen allerdings recht, wenn auch bedingt. Denn er dachte immer, dass schon allein seine edle Absicht die Welt besser machen würde. Offenbar nicht.  
„Ich …“  
„Weißt du was, denke noch einmal gründlich darüber nach. Wie gesagt, wir haben Zeit!“ Lautlos verschwand sein Entführer und Jim murmelte noch leise:  
„Ich bin doch schon bereit!“  
Sein Wille war noch längst nicht gebrochen, doch sein Körper machte schlapp. Er war so unendlich schwach, dass seine Beine nachgegeben hatten und seine Schultern schon wie gelähmt waren, weil er dauerhaft an den Armen nach unten hing. Das Hungergefühl hatte er schon längst überwunden. Seine Hose stank ekelerregend nach Urin. Ob er überhaupt noch Haut am Rücken hatte, war fraglich. Es fühlte sich zumindest nicht so an. Das Blut und sein Urin hatten seine Hose steif und hart gemacht und der einzige Gedanke, der ihn noch quälte, war, dass es enden sollte. Egal wie.   
Wenn er der verdammte Leithammel sein sollte, dann würde er das sein. 

Erst allmählich kam ihm der Lärm in seinem Rücken zu Bewusstsein. Schritte und Schüsse waren zu hören. Schließlich wurde die Tür zu seinem Gefängnis aufgestoßen und Jim dachte nur, bitte lass es Bullock sein. Gott hatte allerdings kein Mitleid, denn er hörte Oswalds weiche Stimme.   
„Mach ihn los, Butch und fang ihn auf! Er wird schwach auf den Beinen sein.“  
„Scheiße!“, murmelte Jim Gordon verzweifelt und wurde bewusstlos, als die Fessel des linken Armes gelöst wurde und ein greller Schmerz von seiner Schulter aus durch seinen gesamten Körper schoss wie ein Blitz.

 

Er erwachte in einer angenehmen Halbdunkelheit. Seine Hände waren frei und er lag auf dem Bauch. Sein Gesicht war in eine weiche Decke gedrückt und es war recht still an diesem Ort wo er sich befand. In weiter Ferne hörte er Straßenlärm. Ein Zug ratterte vorbei, Autos hupten und er hörte sogar die Rotorengeräusche eines Helikopters in der Entfernung. Nach und nach hörte er Stimmen, die von irgendwo unter ihm herkommen mussten. Langsam und mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen setzte er sich auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte und ein kurzer Griff nach hinten sagte ihm, dass die Wunden gereinigt und mit Wundsalbe behandelt worden waren. Um die Handgelenke hatte er weiche, saubere Mullbinden. Erschrocken blickte Jim an sich herunter und sah eine hellblaue Boxershorts, auf der sich comicartige Pinguine tummelten.   
„Dieses Schwein!“, keuchte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Cobblepot ihn offensichtlich entkleidet hatte. Plötzlich wurde es Jim schwarz vor Augen und er ließ sich wieder nach vorn auf das Bett fallen.  
Für ein paar Momente rauschte es in seinen Ohren heftig und er war kurz davor erneut das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Am Rande seiner Sinne hörte er eine Tür zuschlagen.

„Bist du wach, Jim?“, hörte er dann wie durch einen Schleier Oswalds bekannte Stimme und gab nur ein Stöhnen zur Antwort. Dann hätte er doch lieber das Bewusstsein verloren.  
„Du solltest etwas essen, dann wird es dir schnell besser gehen. Ich habe Mutter Gertrudes berühmte Hühnersuppe gemacht. Fühlst du dich in der Lage …“  
„Nein!“, knurrte Jim ins Kissen und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Er hörte wie Cobblepot eine Schüssel abstellte und fühlte dessen Gewicht auf das Bett sinken.  
„Dankbarkeit könnte anders aussehen, Jimbo. Schließlich schien ich ja der einzige Mensch in Gotham zu sein, der nach dir gesucht hat.“  
„Wo zur Hölle bin ich?“  
„In meinem Haus, Jim. Ich habe es von meinem Vater … nun sagen wir … geerbt.“  
„Und wer ist noch hier?“  
„Ach du meinst die Stimmen, die du hörst? Keine Sorge. Die Leute sind im Erdgeschoss. Sie arbeite da für mich. Hier oben haben wir unsere Ruhe. Keiner, außer Butch darf hier hoch. Du musst dich also nicht genieren, wenn …“  
„Wenn ich nackt durchs Haus laufe?“, fauchte Gordon aufgebracht, blieb aber besser liegen, eher er vor Cobblepot wieder einen Schwächeanfall hatte.  
„Wenn du das möchtest, darfst du auch gern nackt durch mein Haus laufen. Ich meinte aber eher …“  
„Lassen wir das!“  
„Ist das etwa ein Danke, Jim?“ Oswald klang vergnügt und hoffnungsfroh. Gordon sagte nichts, denn sich einen Dank herauszupressen erschien ihm gerade unmöglich.  
„Gut, ich kann geduldig sein, wie du weißt, Jim. Du darfst natürlich gehen, wann immer du willst, doch ich würde dir empfehlen, die Suppe zu essen und dich auszuruhen. Sobald du wieder kräftiger bist, steht es dir jederzeit frei mein Haus zu verlassen. Doch vielleicht sollten wir uns vorher über diesen seltsamen Kerl austauschen, der dich gekidnappt hat.“  
„Was? Du hast ihn nicht …“  
„Was? Erschossen? Nein, er hat sich mehr oder weniger vor meinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst. Und damit meine ich nicht ein Verschwinden mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit, sondern ein banales Verblassen. Die Kugeln gingen durch ihn hindurch und deshalb hätte mich Butch, dieser Idiot, fast erschossen. Wie auch immer, er ist entkommen und ich wüsste gern, was er vorhatte und vor allem, was er von dir wollte. Schließlich …“ Oswald brach ab und wartete.  
„Was …?“, fragte Jim genötigt nach.  
„Schließlich bist du doch inzwischen ein Niemand und hast für keine Person in Gotham nur annähernd eine sentimentale oder anderweitige Bedeutung. Deinen Saufkumpan Bullock mal ausgeschlossen. Doch wenn du meine Meinung hören willst: Bullock hat sich sein Gehirn schon vor langer Zeit weggesoffen und seitdem du beim GCPD weg bist, haben die dort nicht mehr allzu viel auf die Reihe bekommen. Meine Aussage steht also: Kein Schwein interessiert, was mit dir ist, Jimbo.“  
„Nenn mich nicht so!“, knurrte Jim matt über seine Schulter und sah Pinguin zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht. Oswald lächelte zwar, doch um seine Augen lag ein besorgter Zug.  
„Warum nicht? Du wirst dich doch nicht etwa durch einen Namen verletzt fühlen, oder? Es ist nur ein Name, Jim Gordon. Mache nicht mehr draus, als es ist. Iss die Suppe, solange sie heiß ist. Sie wird dir gut tun. Ich habe nun zu tun und komme erst wieder zu dir, wenn es dämmert. Stell dich darauf ein, dass ich mir deine Wunden anschauen werde und dass wir ein Gespräch führen müssen.“ Bis dahin klang Cobblepot fast wie ein vernünftiger Erwachsener, doch das zerstörte er augenblicklich, in dem er verzückt kicherte, wobei sich seine spitze Nase kräuselte.  
„Und meine Shorts stehen dir ausgesprochen gut. Sexy und …“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, rief Gordon böse.  
Immer noch kichernd, verließ Pinguin den Raum. 

Mühsam hievte sich Jim in eine sitzende Position und nahm die heiße Suppenschüssel. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie unglaublich hungrig er war. Leider hatte Cobblepot recht, denn niemand außer dem geisteskranken Krüppel hatte sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht. Es war schon ein trauriger Abstieg vom gefürchteten und gleichermaßen beliebten Polizisten James Gordon zu der traurigen Gestalt, die er im Moment war. Ein Kopfgeldjäger, dem es nur ums Geld ging.  
Auch wenn es ein unschöner Gedanke war, musste er Os recht geben. Insofern könnte er auch zumindest in der kommenden Nacht hier bleiben, um wenigstens wieder einigermaßen laufen zu können. Jim befürchtete zurecht, dass ihm die Beine nachgeben würde, wenn er versuchen würde in diesem Moment dieses verfluchte Haus zu verlassen. Vermutlich würde er sich noch vor allen Verrückten da unten zum Hamster machen, wenn er sich vor ihren Augen auf die Fresse legte, weil seine Beine ihn nicht trugen. Um Cobblepot hingegen machte er sich keine Sorgen. Oswald war ein Psychopath und Mörder, doch er würde ihm kein Haar krümmen, was auch immer geschehen würde. Obwohl sie ja nun mehr oder weniger quitt waren. Hätte Cobblepot ihn nicht gefunden, wäre er vielleicht dort verreckt und wenn nicht, dann hätte er als schafsköpfiger Anführer Gothams Verbrecher in die Hölle geführt. So oder so, am Ende stand sein Tod. Eine willkommene Abwechslung vielleicht.  
Nun war er noch am Leben, dank Oswald. Ob das nun eine gute oder schlechte Sache war, würde sich noch zeigen. Fakt war, außer Cobblepot gab es wirklich keine Menschenseele, die sich in seinem Zustand um ihn kümmern könnte.

Die Suppe schmeckte erstaunlich gut. Nach seiner anfänglichen Skepsis aß er gierig die große Schüssel leer und legte sich dann wieder vorsichtig auf das weiche Bett. Das Zimmer war zwar düster aber recht praktisch eingerichtet. Es sah altmodisch aus, war aber blitzeblank sauber und verströmte eine seltsame, morbide Atmosphäre. Ein Weilchen dachte Jim noch über seine bizarre Lage nach. Darüber, wie weit er gesunken war, dass er sich in die pflegende Hände eines psychopathischen Retters begeben musste und schlief dann wieder ein.

Wie in Trance wankte er irgendwann auf eine Tür zu. Es war das kleine Badezimmer, welches sogar eine unmoderne Dusche aufweisen konnte. Jim setzte sich zum Pissen sogar hin und nickte dabei ein. Im letzten Moment fing er sich wieder und schlurfte zum Bett zurück. Mit verschwommenen Gedanken fragte er sich, ob Cobblepot Schlafmittel in die Suppe getan hatte. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm allemal.


	4. Chapter 4

Die nächsten Stunden – sie kamen Gordon wie Tage vor – schlief er allerdings tief und traumlos. Das Erwachen war sogar leichter, als er vermutet hatte. Dann hatte Os also doch auf Schlafmittel verzichtet und er hatte nur den erholsamen Schlaf eines schwer verwundeten Soldaten geschlafen.  
Die Tür wurde unbeholfen geöffnet und herein kam Pinguin. Zwischen seinen Händen hielt er vorsichtig eine große, weiße Emailleschüssel, in der Wasser bedrohlich hin und her schwappte. Über seinem rechten Arm lag ein weißes, dickes Handtuch und da er nur eine dunkelrote Brokatweste über einem weißen, gestärkten Hemd trug, sah er aus wie ein britischer Butler. Jim hatte nur das linke Auge offen und beobachtete ihn schweigsam. Er wünschte sich eine Sekunde lang, als er sah, wie Wasser aus der Schüssel schwappte und zu Boden klatschte, dass Oswald auf der Pütze ausrutschen und sich den Hals brechen würde. Es passierte nicht und Jim holte leise und resigniert Luft.  
„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du wach bist und sogar die Suppe gegessen hast. Mutter hat sie immer mit ganz viel Liebe gemacht und wenn ich ehrlich bin, Jim, siehst du aus, als wenn du ganz viel Liebe brauchen würdest, denn die Schatten …“  
„Hör auf!“, rief Jim und öffnete erstaunt beide Augen, da seine Stimme heiser und seltsam klang.  
„… in deinen Augen, sagen mir, dass du …“  
„Nicht! Hör sofort auf mich zu analysieren!“, fuhr Gordon hoch und ächzte schmerzerfüllt als er fühlte wie ein paar Wunderränder aufrissen. Immerhin schwieg Pinguin und ließ gekränkt die Mundwinkel hängen.  
„Schon gut. Meine Güte, bist du empfindlich geworden. Also gut, ich verstehe, was so eine Folterbehandlung ausrichten kann. Als ich Arkham schließlich verlassen habe, war ich auch nicht mehr derselbe. Insofern kann ich deinen Schmerz fühlen. Würdest du dich bitte wieder hinlegen, Jim? Ich muss die Wunden reinigen.“   
Wie durch einen Nebel, der durch die Schmerzen kam, blickte der ehemalige Cop den Mann mit der verrückten Frisur an. Erst da merkte er, dass es draußen dunkel war und auf seinem Nachttisch eine kleine Lampe brannte, die angenehm warmes Licht verbreitete. Kraftlos ließ er sich wieder nach vorn sinken. Auch wenn er sich bisher einreden konnte, dass sein Körper ihm nicht mehr gehorchte und er aufgrund dieser Unpässlichkeit schwächelte, so begriff er in jenem Moment, dass irgendwas in ihm aufgegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte Shepherd recht. Vielleicht war er ebenso ein schwarzes Schaf wie all die Ganoven, Mörder und Kriminellen in Gotham. Vielleicht sollte er aufhören sich selbst etwas vorzumachen. Warum nicht hier bleiben? Nur für ein paar Stunden. Nur, um nicht allein zu sein.

Sehr behutsam betupfte Oswald seinen Rücken mit einem Lappen, welchen er mit warmem Wasser befeuchtete. Es ziepte und brannte, doch Jim presste seine Kiefer aufeinander, entließ höchstens ein oder zwei dumpfe Stöhner.  
„Es werden Narben zurückbleiben, Jim.“, flüsterte Oswald einfühlsam und betroffen.  
„Ich weiß. Sag mir etwas Neues.“  
„Erzähl mir, was er von dir wollte und ich sage dir, was ich über ihn weiß.“  
Eine ganze Zeit lang schwieg Jim und nahm sehr bewusst wahr wie Oswalds kühle Fingerspitzen behutsam Wundsalbe auf seinen Rücken auftrugen. Anschließend saß er weiter neben ihm und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.   
„Es war ein Verrückter, wie sie in Gotham zuhauf leben. Nichts Besonderes. Er faselte etwas vom Höllenschlund und dass er von Gott auserwählt wäre alles Böse zu tilgen. Dazu hat er mich ausgesucht die Schafherde anzuführen. Natürlich hinein in den Abgrund. Wie pathetisch!“  
„Ganz und gar nicht!“  
„Was willst du damit sagen?!“, fuhr Jim aufgebracht herum.  
„Nichts, ähm, nichts. Du solltest dich ausruhen. Ich werde dir gleich etwas zu Essen bringen und …“ Beide Männer zuckten zusammen, als das Fenster mit einem Knall zuschlug.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es offen war …“, murmelte Oswald und hinkte zum Fenster, um es richtig zu schließen.  
„Keine Sorge, Jim, du bist unter dem Dach und wer zu dir will, muss entweder an mir vorbei oder sollte zumindest ein guter Fassadenkletterer sein und vorher meine Wachen auf dem Grundstück ausgeschaltet haben“, grinste er jäh und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht. Jim vermutete, dass Cobblepot nun eine Art Lob von ihm erwartete und sagte deshalb.  
„Spiel dich nicht so auf! Ohne deine Schläger an deiner Seite, bist du ein Nichts, Cobblepot!“  
„Warum immer so verletzend, Jim? Kannst du nicht einfach mal zugeben, dass du mich unterschätzt hast?“ Os klang wirklich beleidigt und sah dabei so eigenartig – in einer Mischung aus Ärger und Bedauernd – drein, dass Jim unwillkürlich schmunzeln musste.  
„Ich bin so, weil ich in Gotham leben muss. Entschuldige mich jetzt, ich muss leiden.“  
Verwirrt sah Pinguin ihn an. Als es ihm dämmerte, grinste er verstehend und watschelte mit der Schüssel wieder hinaus. Jim sah ihm länger nach, als er wollte und musste zugeben, dass Os recht hatte. Als er damals sein Leben verschonte, hatte er ihm keine drei Monate gegeben. Doch Cobblepot war immer noch da und sogar mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Außerdem hatte er wirklich etwas aus sich gemacht. Sein Kleidungsstil war zwar eigenwillig, doch verlieh ihm einen seriösen und wichtig erscheinenden Ausdruck. Man konnte kaum noch die Erbärmlichkeit von früher in seinem Gesicht erkennen und das neue Selbstbewusstsein war ganz und gar keine Fassade. Während Jim darüber nachdachte, kapierte er, dass es eine Art Stolz war, mit dem er an Oswald dachte. Wie absurd. Er hatte doch nur sein Leben verschont, weil er kein Auftragsmörder war und nicht um Cobblepots selbst willen.   
Eine halbe Stunde später ertappte sich Gordon dabei, dass er sich wünschte Pinguin würde mit dem Essen kommen. Er hatte schon wieder großen Hunger und fühlte sich aufgewühlt wie nie, obwohl sein Körper erbärmlich jammerte.

Dass er wieder einschlief, merkte er nicht. Als er wach wurde, war es sehr still. Die Stimmen im Erdgeschoss waren verstummt. Der Straßenlärm war fast unhörbar, was Jim verriet, dass es nun mitten in der Nacht sein musste. Irgendwie hatte er den Überblick über die Zeit verloren. Als sein Blick auf den Nachtisch fiel, sah er dort ein paar Sandwiches stehen. Oswald hatte ihn also nicht geweckt. Eine kuriose Enttäuschung überfiel Jim, denn er wollte diesen Ganoven doch dafür bestrafen, was ihm widerfahren war. Ähm nein, er wollte doch endlich Danke sagen, verbesserte er seine Gedanken. Dabei klopfte sein Herz schnell und verräterisch. Schnell nahm er ein Sandwich und biss hinein. Es war schon ziemlich trocken, was ihm sagte, dass er vielleicht doch wieder länger geschlafen hatte, als er wollte. Er fühlte sich ziemlich gut und stand schwungvoll auf, um der Toilette einen Besuch abzustatten. Ein wenig zitterten seine Beine, doch er pisste dieses Mal im Stehen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Dusche und er erinnerte sich, dass Cobblepot ihn ausgezogen hatte. Wer wusste schon, wo die kalten Finger des Pinguins überall gewesen waren während er bewusstlos war?! Gordon versuchte Ekel und Abscheu zu fühlen, verspürte aber nur Neugier und eine rätselhafte Erregung.  
Nein, nein, nein! Befahl er sich streng und zog sich aus. Der erste Schwall Wasser war eisig und entlockte ihm einen erschrockenen Laut. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis das Wasser wärmer wurde und bis dahin atmete Jim mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen sein Schaudern weg.  
Schließlich stellte er sich direkt unter den schwachen Wasserstrahl und hätte fast wieder aufgeschrien, denn seine Wunden am Rücken brannten höllisch. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er griff instinktiv nach der Wasserregulierungsapparatur, um sich festzuhalten. Dabei rutschte er ab und verriss den Hahn nach links. Eisigkaltes Wasser mit erhöhtem Druck überspülte ihn unnachgiebig, bis er es schaffte den Hahn ganz zuzudrehen. Jim hörte sein eigenes, gepeinigtes Stöhnen aus weiter Ferne und verfluchte dieses marode Haus, bevor er erneut bewusstlos zusammensackte.

„Was machst du denn für Sachen?“, vernahm er Oswalds besorgte Stimme dicht an seinem linken Ohr. Sein Retter hatte einen Arm um ihn geschoben und versuchte ihn hochzuzerren. Aus Jims Mund kam ein unartikulierter Ton und mit einer schwächlichen Geste schob er Os von sich weg. Gott, ich bin nackt, dachte er nur erschrocken, während er sich hochrappelte. Im selben Moment blickte er Cobblepot an und war sich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob er tatsächlich bei Sinnen war, denn sein Gastgeber trug ein lächerliches, weißes Nachthemd, wie aus dem letzten Jahrhundert.  
Jim wankte und Oswald packte ihn dann doch wieder energisch und schob ihn mühsam aus dem Bad zum Bett.  
„Du hättest nach mir läuten können, Jim. Ich hatte dir extra die Glocke ans Bett gestellt. Hast du sie denn nicht gesehen?“  
„Hä?“, war alles was Jim dazu einfiel. Er hatte keine Glocke gesehen und überhaupt kam ihm die Situation im Moment mehr als surreal vor. Behutsam wurde er auf dem Bett abgesetzt und konnte sich gerade noch stoppen, eher er nach hinten auf seinen wunden Rücken gefallen wäre. Oswald lief im Nachthemd um ihn herum und suchte offenbar die Glocke, denn er ließ sich sogar auf die Knie herab und schob sein Kopf unter das Bett.  
„Komisch. Ich hatte sie hier abgestellt und …“ Jim kicherte plötzlich, denn all das hier musste doch ein absurder Traum sein. Wie um das zu testen, ließ er seine flache Hand ziemlich fest auf Oswalds Hinterteil niedergehen, welches er gerade in die Höhe schob, um weiter unter das Bett zu sehen.  
„Au!“ Oswald zuckte zusammen und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen das Bett, als er versuchte hochzukommen. Verwirrt aber keineswegs verärgert sah er Gordon dann an. Es war eher ein fragender und vorsichtiger Blick. Jim jedoch war das Lachen vergangen, denn dieser Augenblick war offensichtlich leider kein bizarrer Traum, sondern ekelhaft real.  
„Eine Glocke?“, fragte er und meinte damit nichts anderes, als: Bist du noch ganz richtig im Kopf, Oswald? Oder verliere ich gerade meinen Verstand?  
„Aber ja! Denn immerhin bist du noch schwach und ich wollte nicht, dass … dass so etwas passiert.“ Er deutete vage in Richtung Bad.  
„Und mit … diesem albernen Nachthemd … was? Fühlst du dich da deiner Mutter näher?“ Schon während er noch sprach, wusste Jim, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Pinguin sah ihn derart ausdruckslos und kalt an, dass er besser schwieg. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile, Oswald war inzwischen aufgestanden und stand in voller Pracht direkt vor ihm, sagte er:  
„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass du keine Freunde hast, Jim Gordon?“  
„Ich habe Freunde.“  
„Ach ja. Du meinst Bullock? Ich denke, eine Erklärung zu diesem … Säufer erübrigt sich. Doch abgesehen von diesem … unrasierten Clown, bist du keinem Menschen nur einen einzigen Gedanken wert. Schlimm ist, dass ich das sagen muss, nach allem, was du für diese Stadt getan hast. Du hättest dein Leben geopfert und was ist der Dank?“  
Jim sah ihn zwar von unten her herausfordernd an, fand aber nicht sofort eine schlagkräftige Antwort. Diese groteske Gestalt vor ihm, reizte ihn auf vielfältige Art. Am liebsten würde er Oswalds Nachthemd hochschieben und ihm seinen Hintern versohlen, bis er blutrot wäre. Aber er verstand auch die Wahrheit in Pinguins Worten. Cobblepot war vielleicht paranoid, gestört und wahnsinnig, doch keinesfalls dumm.  
„Was auch immer du mir sagen willst, Cobblepot. Wir beide, sind keine Freunde. Das waren wir nie und werden wir nie sein. Verstehst du das? Ganz im Gegenteil: Ich hasse dich!“ Seltsamerweise fühlte Jim nicht die Wahrheit der Aussage. Es waren nur leere Worte. Deshalb überraschte ihn die Antwort auch wenig.  
„Zwischen Hass und Liebe verläuft nur ein schmaler Grat, Jimbo. Die Leidenschaft kommt aus ein und derselben Quelle und es ist manchmal nur eine Sache des Blickwinkels und der Rhetorik, ob wir Freund oder Feind sind.“ Oswald klang selbstsicher und sogar ein wenig vergnügt.  
„Das redest du dir ein, weil du derjenige bist, der sich nach einem Freund sehnt. Ist es nicht so? Klebst du deswegen an mir wie Hundescheiße am Schuhe? Warum?“ Eigentlich wollte Jim herablassend und distanziert klingen, merkte jedoch dass seine Stimme leidenschaftlicher und interessierter klang, als er wollte.  
„Weil du ehrlich bist. Du bist der einzig aufrichtige Mensch, den ich in Gotham kenne und ich mache keinen Hehl daraus, dass ich mich sehr darüber freuen würde, dich als Freund haben zu dürfen. Aber weißt du was, das bist du ja schon, Jim.“, kicherte Pinguin entzückt und Gordon schwankte heftig zwischen dem Verlangen ihn an sich zu ziehen und sein Gesicht gegen seinen Körper zu pressen, oder aber ihn von sich zu schubsen und auf ihn einzuschlagen. Er atmete schnell und gepresst und sah sich hilfesuchend um Zimmer um. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand sah er einen kleinen Tisch, an dem ein Stuhl stand. Auf dem Stuhl lag seine frisch gewaschene, sorgfältig gefaltete Kleidung. Unter dem Stuhl sah er seine polierten Schuhe und auf dem Tisch entdeckte er seinen präzise zusammengerollten Gürtel.

Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, denn er hatte – für den kritischen Moment zumindest – einen Ausweg gefunden. Grob stieß er Oswald von sich weg und stand auf. Der kleinere Mann stolperte zwar nach hinten, fiel jedoch nicht hin.  
„Aber Jim, denk doch mal über meine Worte nach. Wir beide sind die einzigen Menschen in Gotham, die …“  
„Hör auf zu reden, Oswald!“, wieder stieß er ihn, kräftiger diesmal. Doch auch jetzt konnte sich Cobblepot fangen. Seine blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er versuchte in Jims Gesicht irgendeine Art Antwort zu finden.  
„Wir beide … sind dazu auserwählt, Gotham zu beschützen und sicherer zu machen. Jeder auf seine Weise. Mit dir an meiner Seite, wäre ich der Bürgermeister, der ...“ Jims harter Stoß ließ ihn endlich doch zu Boden gehen. Er fiel auf seinen Hinterteil und jammerte kurz auf. Währenddessen machte Gordon zwei schnelle Schritte zur Seite und griff sich seinen Gürtel.  
„Sieht so deine Dankbarkeit aus?!“, fragte Oswald alarmiert. Er klang gehetzt und seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Aber er blieb am Boden, wie um den ehemaligen und sichtbar aufgebrachten Polizisten zu beschwichtigen.

Jim hingegen fühlte gerechten Zorn, denn er dachte an sein Martyrium in den Fängen des Hirten. Sein Gedanke Cobblepot dafür bezahlen zu lassen, hatte ihn durchhalten lassen und nun bekam er die Gelegenheit sein Versprechen, was er sich selbst gegeben hatte, zu erfüllen.  
„Tragen hübsche Mädchen unter ihrem Nachthemd Unterwäsche, Os?“, fragte er nun mit weicher Stimme und fühlte seinen rasenden Herzschlag überdeutlich.  
„Was? Nein, Jim! Nein! Was um Himmels Willen hast du vor? Ich … ich rufe nach Butch. Ich …“, wimmerte Oswald und robbte unbeholfen rückwärts von ihm weg.  
„Warum rufst du ihn denn dann nicht?“, fragte Jim geheuchelt liebenswürdig nach, doch er bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Stattdessen sagte Oswald:  
„Du … du solltest dich schonen. Deine Wunden am Rücken könnten wieder aufreißen und zu bluten anfangen.“ Die ehrliche Besorgnis in Cobblepots Stimme ließ ihn zögern. Es war ein kurzer Moment, in dem er sich ernsthaft fragte, was er hier gerade tat. Andererseits war Cobblepot auch nur einer der lausigen Kriminellen Gothams und mit denen kannte er nun mal keine Gnade. Vielleicht würden ein paar heftige Schläge mit seinem Gürtel diesen irren Vogel in Zukunft davon abhalten sich ihm zu nähern oder gar zu erwarten, dass zwischen ihnen etwas wäre. Etwas wie Freundschaft oder etwas so Absonderliches wie Zuneigung.  
„Hm. Weißt du was, Os? Das Risiko gehe ich ein. Wenn du ein wenig mitarbeitest, fällt meine Vergeltung vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm aus. Also, was ist?“  
„Vergeltung? Wofür denn? Dafür, dass ich dich gerettet habe? Mir dir stimmt doch etwas nicht, Gordon!“, zischte Pinguin ihn nun nervös an, wagte es jedoch nicht sich zu erheben. Von oben starrte Jim ihn aufgebracht an. Seine dunkelblauen Augen waren fast schwarz und seine Armmuskeln zitterten schon sanft.  
„Mit mir stimmt etwas nicht? Interessante Einstellung, Cobblepot. Wirklich!“ Unerwartet beugte er sich nach unten, entließ ein gequältes Zischen, als der zarte Wundschorf am Rücken aufriss und zerrte grob das Nachthemd nach oben.  
„Okay, okay … gut. Ich … kooperiere!“, flüsterte Pinguin eilig mit kratziger Stimme. Er senkte schnell den Blick und raffte seine merkwürdige Schlafbekleidung nach oben. Jim runzelte die Stirn, denn er glaubte noch kurz in den hellen Augen des Mannes eine freudige Erregung gesehen zu haben. Doch jetzt sah er nur noch gerötete Wangen und dunkle Wimpern.   
Oswald enthüllte seine bleichen Beine und offenbarte auch, dass hübsche Mädchen keine Unterwäsche zum Schlafen trugen.  
„Du kleiner, abartiger Perversling!“, murmelte Jim und lauschte erschrocken der irritierenden Vibration in seiner Stimme. Eher nachlässig als gezielt ließ er den Gürtel einmal über Os bleichen linken Oberschenkel klatschen. Es entstand augenblicklich ein roter Striemen, der sich deutlich von der hellen Haut abhob. Als wenn er in einer Galerie stand, betrachtete Gordon von oben sein Kunstwerk. Oswald hielt den Blick gesenkt, hatte die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen und hatte nur einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Laut des Schmerzes von sich gegeben. Als ein Blick auf die dunkle Schambehaarung fiel, hob Jim erstaunt die Augenbrauen.  
„Warte mal … gefällt dir das etwa? Lachst du etwa, Cobblepot?!“, herrschte er ihn wütend an. Mit einem nasalen Geräusch, kicherte der Kerl dann tatsächlich kurz, schrie aber gleich auf, als ihn ein viel härterer Schlag traf.  
„Du machst dich über mich lustig?“ Wieder knallte der Gürtel wie ein Peitschenschlag. Oswald rappelte sich hastig auf die Knie und versuchte wegzukrabbeln, doch Gordon trat schnell auf das hinterher schleifende Nachthemd und die Kreatur wurde unsanft gestoppt. Seine Schultern gingen zu Boden und sein bleicher Po war in die Höhe gestreckt. Schnell setzte Jim zwei sehr harte und schnelle Hiebe kreuzartig auf das Hinterteil und lauschte zufrieden dem schockierten Winseln.  
„Nein, hör auf damit, Jim. Du tust mir weh …!“, jammerte Os lautstark, doch Jim bekam den Verdacht nicht los, dass auch das gespielt war. Diesem unberechenbaren Verrückten war einfach nicht zu trauen. Wieder schlug er zu und sah einen Moment hypnotisiert dem Blut nach, welches sofort die helle Haut in ein weiteres Kunstwerk verwandelte. Oswald Geheule blendete er aus. Doch dann schaffte es Pinguin sich aus seiner Nachhemdfalle zu befreien und kam auf die Beine. Er wollte aus dem Zimmer flüchten, doch Jim, der in diesem grausamen Moment weder Mitleid noch Sorge um seine eigene Gesundheit kannte, warf sich mit einem Hechtsprung gegen Cobblepot, so dass beide Männer zu Boden gingen. Dabei knallte Oswalds Kopf heftig gegen die Tür und Jim schrie auf, weil jede Wunde an seinem Rücken, die sich bisher so halbwegs wieder geschlossen hatte, nun endgültig aufriss. Beide stöhnten verwundet und schmerzerfüllt und schließlich begann Oswald zu schluchzen. Jim, der halb auf ihm lag, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern, aber auch, weil er im Moment einfach nicht dazu in der Lage war, kam langsam zu sich. Was hatte er getan? Zu welchem Monster war er in den letzten Minuten mutiert?

„Oswald, hör auf!“, befahl er streng. Das leise Weinen ging weiter und Jims Herz zog sich vor Scham und Schuldgefühl zusammen.  
„Os, bitte. Hör auf. Ich … es tut mir leid“, murmelte er leise und mit brechender Stimme. Cobblepot hatte sich beide Arme beschützend um seinen Kopf gelegt. Sanft griff Jim nach dem rechten Arm und zog ihn behutsam aber unnachgiebig weg.  
„Hörst du? Es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe, Os?“, flüsterte er verlegen. Sein Gesicht brannte vor Reue. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf die Knie und betrachtete Pinguin. Sein ganzer Körper bebte, doch sein Gesicht war immer noch in den anderen Arm gedrückt, den er sich um den Kopf hielt. Jim war hilflos. Das war er immer, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor und wütete wie ein Geistesgestörter aus Arkham. Im Normalfall hatten es seine Gegner allerdings verdient. Doch Oswald hatte ihn gesucht, gerettet und gepflegt und als Dank schlug er ihn?  
„Willst du … dass ich dich tröste?“, murmelte Jim und verstand selbst nicht genau, wie das funktionieren sollte. Er sah ein kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken, dann kroch Oswald zu ihm und legte sein Gesicht an seine Brust. In diesem Moment fiel Jim erst auf, dass er immer noch vollkommen nackt war. Hatte er wirklich vor wenigen Minuten splitterfasernackt mit seinem Gürtel einen Krüppel im Altfrauennachthemd den Hintern versohlt? Konnte er noch tiefer sinken? In diesem Moment hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten. Aber das war es!  
Wie von selbst legten sich seine Arme um Oswalds Schultern. Das Beben seines leisen Weinens setzen sich bin in Jims Herz fort, ließ es erzittern und anschwellen.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir weh tun, weil … weil …“  
„Weil du denkst … ich bin an allem schuld?“, murmelte Os undeutlich an seine Haut und versursachte so Gänsehaut und eine Reaktion, mit der Jim in diesem peinlichen Moment nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. Sein Penis wurde hart und er schnappte unauffällig aber zu Tode geängstigt nach Luft. Am liebsten hätte er Cobblepot nun wieder von sich gestoßen und hätte sein Heil in der Flucht aus dem Fenster versucht, doch er war wie gelähmt.  
„Weil … weil …“, begann er rau und wusste nicht mehr, was er überhaupt sagen wollte.  
„Weil man nur jemanden schlägt, den man auch lieben kann, Jimbo?“  
„Was?“ Endlich machte sich Jim los, eher der andere Mann noch seine Erektion bemerkte.   
„So ein Blödsinn. Du warst nur gerade zufällig da.“, knurrte er, während er mühsam aufstand. Er ließ sich schnell mit dem Bauch wieder aufs Bett fallen, um seine Erregung zu verbergen. Plötzlich war er todmüde und undendlich schwach. Er hörte, wie Os sich aufrappelte und sich vorsichtig neben ihn legte. Jim hinderte ihn nicht daran, machte seine körperliche Erschöpfung dafür verantwortlich, wusste es jedoch tief in seinem Herzen besser. In einer Mischung aus schlechtem Gewissen, Schwäche und dem Wunsch nicht allein zu sein, schwieg er und ließ diese trügerische Nähe zu.  
„Zufälle gibt es nicht, Jim Gordon.“, flüsterte Os in sein Ohr. Sein Atem streifte Jims Haut und ließ ihn erschauern.  
„Deine Wunden müssen versorgt werden, doch gestatte mir bitte, mich einen Moment … zu erholen, bevor ich …“   
Weiter konnte Pinguin nicht sprechen, denn die Tür wurde aufgetreten und man zielte mit einer scharfen AK-47 auf sie beide.


	5. Chapter 5

„Himmel, Butch! Waffe runter!“, schrie Oswald erschrocken.  
„Oh, Pinguin. Ich … dachte, wir hätten … ein Problem, denn …“  
„Nein! Hier gibt es kein Problem. Nimm endlich die verfluchte Waffe aus meinem Gesicht!“ Der dicke Mann ließ die Waffe widerwillig sinken und sah seinen Boss irgendwie angewidert und irritiert an.  
„Ich hatte Lärm gehört und …“  
„Gordon ist ohnmächtig geworden und … auf dem Weg ins Bad hingefallen. Das war alles. Nun raus hier!“ Oswalds Stimme zitterte verdächtig und unwillkürlich musste Jim lachen. Er hätte selbst nicht sagen können, weshalb.   
„Aber ich …“  
„Nein, Butch! Raus! Sofort!“, fauchte Cobblepot und endlich verschwand Butch. Allerdings ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, die Tür lautstark zu schließen.  
„Immer diese eifersüchtigen Untergebenen“, giggelte Os und legte seine kühle Hand wie selbstverständlich auf Jims nackten Po.  
„Was soll das werden?“, knurrte der Ex-Cop dunkel und war paradoxerweise enttäuscht, als Os seine Hand schnell wegnahm.  
„Ich denke, Butch wollte dir mitteilen, dass etwas nicht stimmt“, erläuterte Jim nun, denn er hatte trotz seines Gewaltausbruches und seiner physischen Versehrtheit ein paar Dinge mitbekommen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Os wirklich eine Glocke vor das Bett gestellt hatte und er war sich auch sicher, dass er selbst keine gesehen hatte. Außerdem war das Fenster schon wieder offen, denn im selben Moment wehte die altmodische Spitzengardine sanft ins Zimmer. Er hatte es nicht geöffnet, so viel war sicher. Butch wollte etwas mitteilen, doch Oswald hatte ihn nicht gelassen und das war bestimmt ein Fehler, denn irgendwas Seltsames ging hier vor.  
„Unmöglich! Wie kommst du darauf?“ Oswald war näher an ihn gerutscht und hatte das Laken ein wenig über sie beide gezogen. Still schmunzelte Jim, denn er wusste, dass der andere Mann nun Hoffnungen hegte, dass zwischen ihnen etwas geschehen würde. Würde es nicht! Ganz sicher nicht! Nur über seinen toten Körper und bis dahin war es hoffentlich noch ein Weilchen hin.  
„Du bist dir sicher, dass du eine Glocke vor mein Bett gestellt hast?“  
„Ja. Als ich dir vor einer Weile die Sandwiches gebracht habe, habe ich …“  
„Und du hast das Fenster nicht geöffnet?“ Pinguin richtete sich abrupt auf und sah zum Fenster.  
„Nein, ganz sicher. Es ist ziemlich kalt draußen und … verflucht!“ Er rappelte sich hoch, stöhnte demonstrativ, schloss schnell das Fenster und hinkte zurück.  
„Niemand überwindet meine Patrouillen im Garten. Wenn es so wäre, hätten wir es gehört. Warum hat Butch nichts gesagt?“  
„Du hast ihn nicht gelassen, Oswald!“  
„Butch!“, schrie Cobblepot plötzlich laut und setzte sich alarmiert zurück auf das Bett. Im Haus war es still. Zu still.   
„Butch!“, rief Oswald noch einmal. Es klang weniger aggressiv, dafür umso hilfloser. Wie um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, zog sich Oswald wie ein Kleinkind das Laken bis zur Brust und blickte ängstlich vom Fenster zur Tür. Jim amüsierte sich ein Weilchen darüber, dann packte er den anderen Mann grob am Nachthemd und zerrte ihn zurück.  
„Lege dich wieder hin, Os. Oder willst du eine Zielscheibe werden?“   
„Du … hast mich reingelegt, Jim!“, fauchte Pinguin endlich empört, als er verstand. Nein, hatte er nicht, dachte Jim beunruhigt, wusste jedoch, dass es keinen Sinn machte in Aufregung zu verfallen. Jemand war hier, vermutlich Shepherd, der sein Werk vollenden wollte. Oswalds Furcht oder seine unvorhersehbaren Aktionen würden nur Chaos stiften. Besser war es, so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Abwarten und Tee trinken, war die sicherlich bessere Strategie, sinnierte Jim müde. Vielleicht lag es auch an seinem Zustand, dass es ihm egal war, was passieren würde.   
Immerhin war seine Erektion verschwunden, dachte er spöttisch und drehte sich auf die Seite.  
„Wie kann es sein, dass du dich in deinem eigenen Haus so unsicher fühlst, Oswald? Liegt es daran, dass du keinem Menschen traust?“  
„Würdest du das denn, Jim? Würdest du Ganoven wie Butch trauen?“ Jim grinste nur breit. Natürlich würde er das nicht.  
„Dann solltest du dich darauf verlegen ehrenhaft zu werden und dich vom Abschaum der Stadt fernhalten. Vielleicht triffst du dann Menschen, denen du vertrauen kannst.“ Jetzt grinste Oswald schief und kicherte leise.  
„Was schade wäre, denn einmal würde ich dann Menschen wie dich verpassen und zum Anderen kommt man mit Skrupellosigkeit viel weiter. Auch wenn man Dreck am Stecken hat, kann man trotzdem seine Stadt zu einem besser Ort für die Einwohner machen. Der Zweck sollte immer die Mittel heiligen, oder Jim?“  
„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass es weder Schwarz, noch Weiß gibt? Nur Grau?“  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich will nur sagen, dass die Balance stimmen muss. Ach was …“ Weibisch winkte Oswald ab und rutschte wieder ein wenig näher.   
„Eigentlich will ich nur sagen, dass wir beide perfekt zusammen passen! Das wusste ich von Anfang an. Du doch auch Jim, gib es schon zu!“  
„Wird das jetzt etwa eine billige Anmache, Cobblepot?“  
„Wenn du darauf bestehst, Jim Gordon?“ OS beugte sich ein wenig über ihn, wie um ihn zu küssen. Doch das tat er nicht. Er sah ihn nur an. Ruhig, gefasst und eher neugierig. Jim fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Um ihm zu entkommen, hätte er sich jetzt auf seinen schmerzenden Rücken rollen müssen und mit gemeinen Worten wieder alles zerstören müssen, was er die letzten Augenblicke wieder mühsam aufgebaut hatte. Doch er durfte diesem schrägen Vogel auch keinesfalls näher kommen, denn sonst würde er die Kontrolle über seine unheilvolle Sehnsucht und sein düsteres Verlangen verlieren. Und zum ersten Mal kapierte er, wie sehr er wollte, dass Oswald Cobblepot ihm gehörte. Ihm allein. Nicht Gotham, nicht der Unterwelt. Nur ihm allein. Er wollte diesen Mann mit aller Macht, verstand jedoch nicht mal annähernd sein widerlichen Gründe.  
„Os …“  
„Hätten wir in einem anderen Leben mehr als Freunde sein können, Jim?“, flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Mann nun zärtlich, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.   
„Wir sind noch nicht mal in diesem Leben Freunde. Um dein Freund zu sein, müsste ich sein wie du. Das bin ich nicht und werde es niemals sein. Vielleicht haben wir hin und wieder denselben Weg, vielleicht kreuzen sich unsere Ziele gelegentlich, vielleicht haben wir manchmal dieselben Feinde. Doch der Feind eines Feindes ist nicht automatisch ein Freund, Oswald. Suche, dir Freunde in deiner Liga und gehe mir besser aus dem Weg, weil ich …“   
Sanft aber nachgiebig drückte Jim den Mann von sich weg und versuchte dabei über die Enttäuschung in Oswalds Augen hinwegzusehen. Dessen Schmerz tat ihm mehr weh, als er akzeptieren konnte.  
„Weil du Angst vor deinen eigenen Sehnsüchten hast, Jim? Ist das dein Problem?“  
„Quatsch. Weil ich dich sonst wegsperren lasse und zwar für immer.“  
Pinguin überging die Drohung einfach und starrte ihm nur in die Augen ohne zu blinzeln.  
„Du bist arm dran, James Gordon.“, sagte Os plötzlich überheblich und hob provokant das Kinn.  
„Was soll das heißen? Glaubst du, du weißt, wer ich bin? Das tust du nicht, Cobblepot, denn du bist nur ein verrückter Spinner mit einer Neigung zur Manipulation und Gewalt. Du redest dir Dinge ein, die du gern glauben möchtest. Aber du und ich …“ Jim setzte sich jäh auf, packte mit der rechten Hand in Pinguins Haare und riss seinen Kopf zurück.  
„Wir. Sind. Keine. Freunde! Lass das in deinen verwirrten Kopf. Wenn überhaupt, benutze ich dich und du manipulierst mich. Versuchst es zumindest immer wieder. Für eine echte Freundschaft sind reale Gefühle notwendig. Real, nicht eingebildete!“ Os jammerte ein wenig und versuchte die Hand aus seinen Haaren zu bekommen. Jim ließ ihn nicht los. Er war nicht wütend, sondern resigniert, als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen, was die Rechenaufgabe nicht verstand und er sie wieder und wieder erklären müsste. Überrascht blinzelte er dann, als er Tränen über Oswalds Wangen laufen sah. Hastig ließ er ihn los und war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Wie konnte es nur immer wieder so weit kommen, dass er allein in einer gewalttätigen Handlung eine Lösung finden wollte?

Als es irgendwo in den Tiefen des Hauses krachte, zuckten beide heftig zusammen. Oswald schrie leise auf, während der Ex-Cop einen Finger hoch hielt, um Cobbelpot zu bedeuten den Mund zu halten. Mit zitterender Lippe starrte ihn der Hausbesitzer an. Man könnte meinen, dass ein ängstliches Flackern in seinem Blick lag, doch Gordon ließ sich nicht täuschen. Das war keine Furcht, sondern Aufregung.  
„Aus wie vielen Männern besteht deine Bewachung? Bewaffnung? Wie viele Menschen sind im Haus?“, flüsterte Jim und begann sich vorsichtig aber so schnell es ging seine Hose anzuziehen.  
Ohne Geräusche zu machen, stand Os unerwartet neben ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
„Sechs Männer mit Maschinengewehren, plus zusätzlichen Pistolen. Zwei vor dem Haus. Zwei hinter dem Haus, zwei in ständiger Bewegung durch den Garten. Sie haben die Order erst zu schießen und dann nachzusehen, wen sie getroffen haben. Im Haus ist nur Butch, am Ende des Flures in seinem Zimmer. Im Erdgeschoss wohnt Olga, meine russische Köchin und Haushälterin in einem kleinen Zimmer.“  
„Gut. Du bleibst hier und …“  
„… versteckst dich unter dem Bett? Vergiss es, Jim! Ich bin kein Feigling. Ich bin vielleicht ein Krüppel und habe keine Freunde …“ Oswald machte eine demonstrative Pause und sah Jim direkt und vielsagend in die Augen „doch ich habe keine Angst. Das ist mein Haus und ich werde mitkommen.“  
Der ehemalige Polizist verdrehte genervt die Augen und deutete dann ein Nicken an.  
„Du hast nicht zufällig eine Waffe hier rumliegen, Os?“ Jetzt grinste Cobblepot erfreut. Jim glotzte ihn an, versuchte Ärger oder wenigsten Abscheu zu empfinden, doch sah stattdessen nur einen anziehenden, verrückten Kerl, der mehr aus den letzten Jahren gemacht hatte, als er selbst. Außerdem wirkte er fast niedlich, wenn er so listig lächelte.  
„Ganz zufällig steht ein Baseballschläger vor der Tür. Ich habe ihn dabei, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, wie du auf mich reagieren würdest. Du neigst ja zu Gewaltausbrüchen, wie wir eben erl …“  
„Ich habe es verstanden!“, knurrte Jim ihn böse an und Os schwieg und spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst. 

Neben der Tür stand der Baseballschläger und der Ex-Cop griff ihn sich. Cobblepot war hinter ihm und flüsterte nun:  
„Jim, dein Rücken sieht schlimm aus. Du blutest wieder und ich sollte …“  
„Wo schläft der Fettwanst?“, unterbrache er Os zischend. Mit erhobenem Schläger folgte er dann dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger nach rechts. Es war inzwischen kein Geräusch mehr zu vernehmen und als Os flüsternd vorschlug laut nach seinen Wachen zu rufen, schüttelte Gordon nur warnend den Kopf. Die Tür zu Butchs Zimmer war nur angelehnt und als er sie vorsichtig mit seiner Waffe aufstieß, sahen sie schon die Bescherung. Cobblepots fetter Gehilfe lag in seltsamer Position auf dem Bett. Aus einer kleinen Wunde an der Schläfe lief ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut über seine feiste Wange. Jim fühlte nach dem Puls, fand ihn nach einer zu langen Weile und sah genervt zu Oswald.  
„Da hast du ja einen richtig fähigen Beschützer.“  
„Butch ist kein Beschützer, er …“  
„Nein? Dein strategischer Berater? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Os.“  
„Butch ist loyal!“, knurrte Oswald erbost und sah sich im Zimmer um. Er entdeckte das aufgestoßene Fenster. Die Scheibe war zerbrochen und erklärte damit das Geräusch.  
„Ah, das hat also den Krach verursacht!“, sagte Pinguin triumphierend. Jim sah ihn nur mit verschränkten Armen an. Ihm war kalt, doch besser, als wenn er sich wieder in seine hitzige Wut über Cobblepots Dämlichkeit hineinsteigerte.  
„Clever, Os. Und was sagt dir das?“ Ein bisschen verwirrt blinzelte der kleine, schwarzhaarige Mann und kräuselte dann die Nase.  
„Dass Butch überbezahlt ist und meine Wachen draußen … was? Verschwunden, tot oder keine Ahnung was sind?“  
„So sieht es aus. Wo schläft die Köchin? Zeig es mir?“ Geknickt hob Os kurz hilflos die Schultern und hinkte dann voran. Jim lief mit erhobenem Schläger hinter ihm her, versuchte nicht auf die bleichen, dünnen Waden zu starren und bemühte sich seinen Lachreiz zu unterdrücken, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde drängender wurde.  
„Denkst du, es ist dieser unsichtbare … Spinner, der hier eingebrochen ist?“, flüsterte Oswald über seine Schulter.  
„Aber sicher. Er ist hier, um mich zu holen, denn immerhin hattest du die Dreistigkeit mich zu klauen. Ich soll doch sein Leithammel sein, schon vergessen? Ach ja, wo wir gerade dabei sind: Über dich meinte er, du wärest das letzte Schaf, was in den Höllenschlund stürzt und mit dir wäre alles Böse aus Gotham getilgt. Wie findest du das?“  
„Witzig!“, kicherte Pinguin und Jim musste kurz lachen, denn es war tatsächlich absurd. Er sollte sich doch wirklich langsam an all die menschlichen Auswüchse Gothams gewöhnt habe. 

Vor einer Tür im Erdgeschoss blieb Os stehen. Es war still und kalt im Haus. Nichts deutete auf den unsichtbaren Besucher hin.  
„Sie spricht nur russisch, denke ich zumindest. Aber sie kocht gut.“, informierte ihn Os beflissen und grinste breit von einem Ohr zum anderen. Ganz dicht trat Gordon nun an den kleineren Mann heran. Er wollte ihm ein wenig Angst machen und sah, dass es funktionierte. Cobblepot schluckte nervös und rutschte ein wenig an der Wand nach unten.  
„Du solltest wirklich dringend über die Auswahl deines Personals nachdenken, Pinguin!“, raunte ihm Jim ins Ohr und hätte dabei fast seine Lippen an seinen Hals gelegt.   
„Ich würde dir ein wirklich gutes Angebot machen, James Gordon“, hauchte nun Os provokant an sein Ohr und Jim riss sich abrupt los und stieß die Tür zu Olgas Zimmer auf. Die dicke Frau lag auf dem Rücken in ihrem Bett und schnarchte lautstark. Der Hausherr hinkte zu ihr und rüttelte sie unsanft an der Schulter. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie mit einem unnachahmlichen Grunzer auffuhr. Dabei ließ sie einen Furz fahren und sah die beiden Männer völlig verstört an.   
„Hast du Geräusche gehört, Olga? Ist jemand im Haus? Butch ist bewusstlos geschlagen worden und …“ Unwirsch machte sich Olga los und sah einen Moment so aus, als wenn sie Pinguin eine Ohrfeige verpassen wollte. Schließlich schien sie sich zu erinnern, dass sie seine Untergebene war und knurrte nur etwas Undeutliches in ihr Doppelkinn.  
„Was?“, rief Oswald und schüttelte sie erneut an den Schultern.  
„Я не знаю, калека!“, brummte sie ungemütlich und sah empört zu Jim, als wenn der etwas dafür konnte. Auch Cobblepot sah ihn hilflos an.  
„Lass sie einfach weiterschlafen, sie hat von nichts eine Ahnung!“ Er wandte sich genervt ab und ging auf den Flur. Plötzlich läutete es laut und Pinguin kam triumphierend mit der Glocke in der Hand heraus.  
„Sieh dir das an! Sie hatte die Glocke auf dem Tisch stehen. Ich habe sie neben dein und nicht ihr Bett gestellt! Kommt dir das nicht seltsam vor, Jim?“ Das war in der Tat merkwürdig. Er trat wieder ins Zimmer und setzte seinen besten Cop-Blick auf, der besagte: Wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, was ich wissen will, wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen! Er hätte sich das sparen können, denn Olga plapperte schon aufgelöst eine Menge Worte in Russisch. Sie sah erregt aus und knete ununterbrochen ihre Hände. Ihr Boss stellte ihr ununterbrochen Fragen und zischte sie wütend an, bis Jim letztlich sagte:  
„Hör auf damit. Sie hat damit nichts zu tun.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen, Jim?“  
„Instinkt!“, knurrte er einsilbig und verließ erneut den Raum. Irgendwo im Haus war dieser verrückte „Hirte“ und wartete auf ihn und Pinguin.


	6. Chapter 6

Sicherlich gab es hier einen Keller, dachte Jim und lief vorsichtig durch den Flur in die Haupthalle zurück. Er rechnete jederzeit damit einen Schlag gegen den Kopf zu bekommen. Sein Rücken brannte schmerzhaft und er spürte die Nässe des frischen Blutes überdeutlich. Der Blutgeruch hatte sich in seiner Nase festgesetzt und er würde jetzt sonst was für einen hochprozentigen Drink geben. Ein guter Whisky und zehn Stunden Schlaf am Stück. Allein in seinem Bett. Oder doch besser mit …LEE!, rief er sich streng zur geistigen Ordnung auf. Er hörte Os hinter sich her tippeln, bevor der wieder neben ihm war.  
„Wo willst du hin? Soll ich nicht doch nach den Wachen rufen?“  
„Tu das!“, Irritiert sah Os ihn ein paar Momente an und rief an laut:  
„Leute! Ich brauche Hilfe! Sofort!“ Nichts rührte sich und Jim war kein bisschen überrascht.  
„Ich würde sagen, sie liegen irgendwo bewusstlos herum, wie die Fettwampe im Obergeschoss.“  
„Leute!! Hilfe!“, rief Oswald und klang diesmal wirklich alarmiert. Niemand erschien.  
„Du denkst, dieser Verrückte hat sieben schwer bewaffnete Männer im Alleingang ausgeschaltet?“  
„Möglich. Warum nicht, wenn man das richtige Mittel benutzt. Vielleicht hat er Betäubungspfeile oder verfügt über telekinetische Fähigkeiten.“ Os kicherte amüsiert, doch Jim war nicht nach Lachen zumuten. Sein Körper wurde gerade in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Adrenalin und Schmerz gebadet, was ihn ganz schwindlig machte. Benommen und gleichzeitig so ekstatisch, dass seine Armmuskeln wieder zu zittern begannen, wie vorhin, als er Cobbelpot mit seinem Gürtel geschlagen hatte.  
„Besorg mir endlich eine ordentliche Waffe und dann zeig mir den Keller!“  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Jim. Lass mich anderweitig Hilfe organisieren und …“  
„Mach sofort, was ich dir sage!“, schnauzte er ihn an und registrierte angetan, wie der kleinere Mann zurückzuckte. Hastig kramte Oswald in einem Regal herum und kam mit einer Glock wieder.  
„Vollgeladen“, flüsterte er. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Gordon ihn an. Er verstand diesen sonderbaren Kerl wirklich nicht. Hatte Oswald jetzt Angst oder war er nur aufgeregt?  
„Keller!“, befahl Jim wortkarg und lief hinter Pinguin her.

Im Keller war nur wenig Licht, welches noch dazu dauernd nervös flackerte. Oswald erklärte nichts mehr, sondern schlich so langsam durch den Hauptgang voran, dass Jim ihn nach drei Schritten grob am Nachthemd packte. Er zeigte hinter sich und ging dann mit der entsicherten Waffe voran. Unerwartet blieb er stehen, weil er ein verdächtiges Geräusch hörte. Cobblepot lief gegen seinen Rücken und vor Schmerz hätte Jim fast aufgeschrien. Stattdessen biss er so heftig auf seine Unterlippe, dass er augenblicklich frisches Blut schmeckte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht schon genug verletzt war! Dieser dämliche Idiot. Sein Zorn auf den kleinen Mann schwoll an. Mühsam konzertierte er sich auf das Geräusch und identifizierte es als immer wieder leicht zuschlagende Tür. Irgendwo war eine Tür offen und wurde ständig durch einen Luftzug aufgestoßen und zugeschlagen. Irgendwo links vor ihm. Der Kellergang teilte sich und er bog in den linken Gang ab. Es roch nach Jahrzehnte altem Moder und in der Ferne vernahm er das Trippeln von Rattenfüßchen.   
„Jim?“, hörte er Os raues Flüstern und sah über die Schulter. Pinguin deutete nach rechts. Dort schlug eine alte Holztür auf und zu. Wieder und wieder. Es gab zwar einen Riegel, doch das Schloss daran fehlte. Vorsichtig zog er die Tür mit einem schnellen Ruck auf und zielte mit der Pistole in den Raum, der unerwartet so groß war, dass er die volle Größe des Raumes bei dem miesen Licht des Flures nicht erkennen konnte. Am Ende war allerdings ein kleines Kellerfenster zu erkennen, durch das ein wenig Licht der Außenbeleuchtung des Hauses drang. Zu wenig, um gut sehen zu können. Genug, um zu erkennen, dass eine Menge alter Schränke und Sessel herumstanden, die mit Tüchern abgedeckt waren. Er hatte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein gemacht und wollte gerade sagen, dass Oswald besser draußen bleiben sollte, während er sich umsah, doch er fühlte dessen Präsenz schon neben sich. Diese aufdringliche Anhänglichkeit brachte ihn nur noch mehr auf. 

„Du solltest vor der Tür warten, denn vielleicht …“, brummte er verstimmt. Im selben Moment knallte die Tür zu und es war überdeutlich zu vernehmen, wie ein Schloss eingehängt und zugedrückt wurde.  
„Genau das wollte ich verhindern! Du bist der größte Idiot, den ich kenne und ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie du so lange überleben konntest!“, schrie er Oswald impulsiv an. Denn es war klar, dass Mister Unbekannt/Shepherd sie beide hier unten gerade eingesperrt hatte.  
„Ein gutes Netzwerk und Bestechung. Manipulation hier und da und manchmal auch Gewalt und …“, antwortete Cobblepot im ernsthaften Tonfall, der Gordon den letzten Rest seiner Nerven raubt. Er packte grob das Nachthemd über Oswalds Brust, zog ihn verärgert zu sich heran und stieß ihn dann so heftig von sich, dass der Mann sofort hinfiel.  
„Das war eine rhetorische Frage, du Psychopath!“  
Oswald rappelte sich erstaunlich schnell hoch, kam jedoch nur auf die Knie, weil Jim ihm im selben Moment die Waffe an die Stirn drückte.  
„Jim, ich … ich …“  
„Ich, ich, … was?“, zischte Jim drohend. Die hellen Augen Oswalds, die ihn in einer Mischung aus Flehen und Verständnislosigkeit angesehen hatten, senkten sich. Er atmete heftig und zitterte sichtbar.  
Ohne richtig zu wissen, was er tat, öffnete Jim die Knöpfe seiner Jeans. Sein Penis war schon seit einer Weile halb hart und diese Tatsache hatte ihn zusätzlich so geärgert, dass er nun völlig überreagierte. Falsch reagierte, wie er sehr genau wusste, sich jedoch nicht mehr bremsen konnte.  
Noch immer hielt er die entsicherte Waffe an Oswalds Stirn gedrückt und befahl ihm nun seine Erektion in den Mund zu nehmen.  
„Wenn du mir weh tust, wirst du es bereuen, Os!“, flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme. Fast erwartete er eine Frage wie: Gibt es eine Belohnung, wenn ich es gut mache, doch Cobblepot rutschte nur gehorsam auf den Knien näher und legte seine kalten Hände auf seine nackten Hüften. Er hielt die Augen gesenkt und Jim war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob der bekloppte Vogel grinste, oder sich ein Weinen mühsam verknifft. Als Oswald behutsam seinen steifen Schaft zu küssen begann, ließ er die durchgeladene Glock an Ort und Stelle. In ihm war eine brennende Hitze, die er so nicht kannte. Diese ausgelebte Gewalt und die sichtbare und so gut spürbare Unterwerfung des anderen Mannes, machten ihn derart an, dass er in diesem absurden Augenblick nichts mehr wollte als sexuelle Befriedung. Wenn es nur das allein wäre, dachte er mit einem matten Hintergedanken, den er schnell wegschob, als Oswald seinen erstaunlich warmen Mund über seine Penisspitze schob. Pinguin verwöhnte ihn geschickter als er es vermutet hatte und ließ dabei eine vollkommene Hingabe erkennen, die Jim allerdings wenig erstaunte. Aber er konnte sie überraschenderweise genießen. So sehr, dass er nach ein paar Momenten die Waffe senkte und wohlig seufzend die Augen schloss.  
Oh Gott, dachte er verstört und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie es Lee oder Barbara mit dem Mund gemacht hatten. Er fand keine verfluchte Erinnerung und zuckte zusammen, als er sich selbst stöhnen hörte. Das war ja nicht zu glauben, doch er musste zugeben, dass Oswald sehr genau wusste, was er wie tun musste. Dessen, inzwischen warmen Finger kneteten sanft seine Hoden, während er seinen Schaft weit in seinen Mund nahm. Mit einem erregendem Saugen nahm er seinen Penis wieder aus dem Mund, nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder weit hinein zu schieben. Seine Zunge umkreiste dabei jedes Mal die Spitze und Jim hatte große Mühe seine Beherrschung wenigstens noch ein Weilchen aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Vorboten seines Höhepunktes kamen aus den Bauchmuskeln. Er fühlte das Zusammenzucken und wusste, dass er keinen Einfluss mehr auf den Zeitpunkt seines Höhepunktes hatte. Das wollte er auch gar nicht. Seine Gedanken schwächelten im Moment derartig, dass er es einfach geschehen lassen wollte. Oswald intensivierte seine Bemühungen noch einmal und hatte offenbar nicht vor seinen Mund wegzunehmen. Mit verschwommenem Blick sah Jim das noch und ejakulierte dann tatsächlich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen in Cobblepots Mund. Gleichzeitig drückte er unabsichtlich seinen Finger am Abzug durch. Der laute Schuss, der auf den Boden ging und zum Glück in eine Richtung abprallte, in der er keinen Schaden verursachte, ließ seine Ohren klingeln. Pinguin schrie erschrocken auf und deshalb verteilte sich das restliche Sperma in dessen Gesicht, während er zu Tode erschrocken nach hinten fiel.   
Im ersten Moment verstand auch Gordon nicht was geschehen war. Zu sehr schlug sein Herz auf eine ganz neue Art, die ihm große Angst machte. Er verstand ganz und gar nicht, wie es so weit kommen konnte, dass er sich hatte von diesem schmierigen Kriminellen oral befriedigen lassen. Erschreckend daran war nicht nur, dass es ein Mann war, sondern auch wie anders und wie schrecklich gut es gewesen war. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass Jim augenblicklich versuchte Reue zu empfinden und sich nichts dergleichen einstellen wollte.

Der Schuss hingegen hatte ihn nicht erschreckt.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Oswald?“, fragte er nach ein paar Augenblicken und hielt dem am Boden liegenden Mann die Hand hin, um ihm hoch zu helfen.  
Oswald griff nach der Hand und stand umständlich auf.  
„Hast … du gerade versucht mich zu töten oder … war das …?“, fragte Cobblepot mit extrem zittriger Stimme und hielt einen großen Abstand. In diesem Moment verstand Gordon, dass nicht nur Oswald Cobblepot für ihn unberechenbar war, sondern, dass auch Os ihn mitunter nicht verstand und einordnen konnte. Spontan entließ er ein erleichtertes Lachen.  
„Wenn ich dich töten will, Os, dann schieße ich bestimmt nicht daneben. Klar?“ Er klang versöhnlich und trat sogar einen Schritt auf den anderen Mann zu. Quer über Pinguins Gesicht war eine Spermaspur und ließ Jim wieder grinsen.  
„Du solltest dein Gesicht …“ Er machte eine entsprechende Geste. Oswald sah ihn fragend an und grinste dann ebenfalls, als er verstand. Er nahm das untere Ende seines inzwischen nicht mehr allzu weißen Nachhemdes und wischte sich damit das Gesicht ab. Dabei fiel Gordons Blick auf dessen Männlichkeit, die sich hart und erregt von seinem Körper abhob. Dieser Anblick irritierte ihn, weil er nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob auch dieser schräge Vogel Spaß an der Sache haben würde. 

Hastig drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür zurück. Sie war von außen verschlossen. Er versuchte es mit Gewalt, schoss sogar mehrmals auf den Riegel, doch irgendwas blockierte die Tür von außen. Oswald stand in einiger Entfernung hinter ihm. Immer wieder hatte er versucht ihn anzusprechen, doch Jim hatte immer nur gesagt: „Jetzt nicht!“  
Schließlich setzte sich Jim erschöpft auf einen der alten Sessel und winselte gepeinigt auf, da er seinen Rücken vergessen hatte und sich angelehnt hatte. Sein Begleiter war erschrocken zu ihm gehüpft.  
„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag, Jim. Willst du ihn hören oder richtest du die Waffe dann wieder auf mich?“  
„Werde ich nicht, ist nur noch eine Kugel drin und die hebe ich besser auf, falls ich dich doch erschießen will. Was willst du mir sagen?“  
„Ich …“ Os zierte sich ein wenig und senkte den Blick.  
„Ich würde vielleicht durch dieses Kellerfenster passen und dann könnte ich um das Haus herum laufen und von außen die Tür öffnen und dich raus lassen. Du müsstest mich nur irgendwie da hoch … heben.“ Jim sagte nicht gleich etwas, sondern sah nur die lächerliche, schmächtige Gestalt vor sich an. Das Meiste von Cobblepots Gestalt lag in tiefen Schatten, das Weiß des Nachthemds leuchtete fast mystisch. Er überlegte zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht sehr konzentriert.  
„Er könnte genau das wollen und dich draußen abfangen, Oswald?“, merkte er nachdenklich an.  
„Vielleicht, aber ich kenne mein Haus besser als er und werde mich unbemerkt rein schleichen, denn auch wenn Mister Unsichtbar irgendwo lauert, so kann er doch nicht an mehreren Ort gleichzeitig sein, oder?“  
„Und wenn er Helfer hat?“  
„Hat er auf dich den Eindruck gemacht, dass er nicht allein arbeitet, Jim? Wer will denn schon so einen Typen als Freund?“ Gordon gab ein zustimmendes Grunzen von sich.  
„Und ich kann mich schon wehren. Aber es freut mich, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, Jimbo?“ Oswalds Stimme war weich und sehr emotional. Eigentlich hatte Jim böse Worte auf der Zunge, doch wenn er die jetzt aussprach, würde er nie erfahren, was er wissen wollte. 

Er griff unerwartet nach vorn, packte Os an den Hüften und zog ihn unsanft näher, bis er auf seinem Schoß saß.  
„Oh, Jim … ich … wenn …“, stammelte Cobblepot aufgeregt, denn mit so etwas hatte er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet, wie Jim wusste. Er schob seine Hand forsch unter das Nachthemd. Der Oberschenkel war eiskalt und zitterte unter seiner Hand spürbar. Um nicht zu sagen, Pinguins ganze Gestalt war in seinen Armen völlig angespannt in einer Mischung aus Furcht und absurder Erwartung.  
„Sei still, Oswald!“ Sofort schwieg der andere Mann, zitterte jedoch weiter. Jim lauschte seinem Atem, den Geräuschen des Hauses und entschied, dass er das Risiko eingehen musste. Er schob seine Hand weiter nach oben, bis er die ersten Härchen der Schambehaarung unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte. Os bewegte sich nicht, atmete jedoch hörbar schnell. Leider konnte Jim dessen Gesicht kaum erkennen und bedauerte das sogar. Sah Os schockiert aus? Oder begierig?  
„Oswald?“, flüsterte er rau und drückte ihn ein wenig an sich, bevor er die steife Männlichkeit mit seinen Fingern umschloss. Cobblepot zuckte kurz zusammen und raunte kratzig zurück:  
„Alles was du willst, Jim! Alles! Jederzeit!“  
„Dann …“ Oswald entließ ein erwartungsvolles Keuchen, was Jim durch und durch ging. Wie konnte es sein, dass ihn in seinem gerechten Ärger über die Situation dieser Ton der Hingabe und Lust schon wieder derart erregte?   
„Oswald …“, zögerte Jim das Unvermeidliche noch einmal hinaus, um diesen leidenschaftlichen Moment paradoxerweise noch ein wenig zu genießen.  
„Jim ….?“ Oswalds Lippen trafen ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Jim schnappte überrascht nach Luft, öffnete dabei die Lippen und ließ die fremde Zunge in seinen Mund. Ungestüm und ganz gegen seinen Willen erwiderte er den verlangenden Kuss und merkte wie durch einen warmen Schleier, dass sich Pinguins Unterleib und dessen pulsierende Erektion in seine Hand drückte. Wie konnte ihn diese Situation nur so durcheinander bringen, verdammt?  
Irgendwie schaffte er es schließlich sich von Os zu lösen. Er senkte den Kopf und holte erschüttert Luft, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Jim …“, flüsterte Os erneut zärtlich und legte seinen linken Arm um seinen Nacken und schob die rechte Hand in seine Haare. Es kostete James Gordon alles an Selbstbeherrschung, um nun zu fragen:  
„Woher wusstest du, wo du mich zu suchen hast, Oswald?“ Es folgte ein alles sagender Augenblick des Zögerns und Oswald verschlimmerte alles nur noch, in dem er schließlich viel zu hastig sagte:  
„Was? Warum fragst du mich das? Warum jetzt? Ist doch egal, ich habe dich gefunden, Jim. Ich!“, plapperte er mit zunehmender Erregung und Aggression in der Stimme.  
„Außerdem sollten wir jetzt meinen genialen Plan umsetzen, denn ich erfriere hier langsam.“ Der Mann wollte sich von Jim losmachen, doch das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er hielt ihn nicht besonders sanft umschlungen auf seinem Schoß und seine Stimme war noch dunkler als sonst:  
„Weißt du, was ich denke, Oswald? Du hast diesen Freak bezahlt, um mich zu entführen, mich zu foltern und nur damit DU mich retten kannst. Nur damit du der Held in meinen Augen sein kannst, ist es nicht so?“  
„Was?“, kreischte Pinguin aufrichtig bestürzt.  
„Warum sollte ich das denn tun? Butch hat mich fast erschossen, als wir dich gerettet haben, Jim!“ Er klang wirklich weinerlich und über alle Maßen enttäuscht über Jims Misstrauen.  
„Du lügst, Cobblepot!“, stellte Jim mit kalter Stimme fest und verhinderte weiter, dass Pinguin ihm entkommen konnte, obwohl er sich wirklich bemühte. Zu gern hätte er jetzt seine hellen, ängstlich weit aufgerissenen Augen gesehen, dachte Jim ein wenig erheitert und gleichzeitig begehrlich.  
„Freunde lügen doch nicht, Jim.“  
„Woher wusstest du dann, dass ich verschleppt wurde und wo du mich suchen musstest? Warum gibt es keinen toten oder gefangenen Entführer und stattdessen mysteriöse Ereignisse in deinem Haus? Ich sage dir warum? Weil du mich hier haben wolltest, aber wusstest, dass ich in physisch unversehrtem Zustand niemals dein Haus betreten würde, noch zulassen würde, dass du mich bemutterst wie eine verfluchte …. Tussi!“, schrie Jim nun endgültig laut. Er spürte genau, wie er unaufhaltsam seine Kontrolle über seine Aggression verlor und es lag nur bedingt an Oswald oder dem, was er ziemlich sicher getan hatte. Es lag an ihm selbst, an seiner momentan ziemlich deprimierenden Lebenssituation und allen beschissenen Umständen, die ihn zu einem saufenden Einzelgänger machten.  
„Ich … ich sagte doch, ich habe ein Netzwerk und viele … Kontakte in der Unterwelt, die ich …“

„Blödsinn!“, fauchte Gordon und schubste Oswald schließlich und ziemlich brutal von sich runter. Sofort stand er auf und ließ nicht zu, dass Pinguin auf die Füße kam. Immer wieder schubste er ihn zu Boden und beschimpfte ihn unablässig ihn manipuliert, gefoltert und betrogen zu haben.   
„Freunde, hä? Waren das nicht deine Wort?“, fauchte er und trat erneut zu. Doch diesmal hatte sich Oswald zur Seite gerollt, um seinem Fuß auszuweichen. Jim strauchelte und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Er trat auf etwas, knickte um und fiel auf die Knie. Ein fieser Schmerz schoss von seinem Knöchel aufwärts und machte ihn blind vor Wut. Mit einer Art Kriegsgeheul warf er sich auf das weiße Etwas, was vor ihm war. Oswald, der auf dem Weg zur Tür gerobbt war, schrie auf und versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben. Selbst wenn Jim Gordon nicht toben würde, hätte er wohl keine Chance ihn aufzuhalten.   
„Nein, Jim! Geh runter von mir!“, wimmerte Oswald und Jim in seinem Rausch glaubte Entzücken in dessen Stimme zu hören. Entzücken und ein perverse Freude an dieser Art gewalttätiger Behandlung. Wundern würde es ihn nicht, denn Cobblepot war kein gewöhnlicher Mann, sondern ein durchgeknallter Irrer. Wie recht er hatte, merkte Jim, als er den anderen Körper endgültig erobert hatte. Schwer keuchend lag er auf Oswald, spürte dessen harten Schwanz an seinem Bauch und hielt ihm den Mund zu, weil dessen Geschrei unerträglich war.  
„Schhhhhhh!“, zischte er böse und wartete. Sein Herzschlag flog ihm fast um die Ohren. Erschüttert musste er feststellen, dass Oswald offenbar nicht der Einzige hier war, den diese Art nonverbale Kommunikation scharf machte. Pinguin hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt und langsam ließ Jim dessen Mund los. Hektisch schnappte Os ein paarmal nach Luft und wimmerte dann wieder – leiser diesmal:  
„Hör auf damit, Jim. Ich flehe dich an. Bitte …“ Ein paar Momente atmeten sich die beiden Männer in der eisigen Dunkelheit des Kellers nur an. Bis Gordon sagte:  
„Ich höre leider immer nur: Mach weiter, Jim! Schlag mich, Jim! Tu mir weh, Jim. Jim! Jim! Jim! Sag es!“, knurrte er hart.  
„Du bist … nicht ganz bei Sinnen, Jim.“  
„Ich glaube, darüber müssen wir beide nicht diskutieren. Sag es!“  
„Du wirst es bereuen, Jim. Ich flehe dich an … ich …“  
„Warum sollte ich es bereuen? Du hast es verdient, Cobblepot. Dank dir, werde ich Narben für den Rest meines Lebens haben. Du hast mich … belogen und wozu? Weil du mich … willst?“  
„Du …du …“ Oswalds Stimme brach und er atmete ein paarmal schnell ein und aus, bevor er weiter sprach:  
„Du wirst es bereuen, weil du ein guter Mensch bist, Jim!“, flüsterte Cobblepot und anhand des Zitterns in der Stimme vermutete Jim, dass der andere Mann weinte. Was dessen Erektion jedoch überhaupt keinen Abbruch tat. Wie seiner eigenen Lust und seinem drängenden Verlangen übrigens auch nicht.  
„Sag es!“, forderte er nur kalt, weil er sich sicher war, dass ihm Cobblepot das alles angetan hatte und er würde dafür bezahlen müssen. Oh ja. Hier auf der Stelle.   
„Jim, bitte …“, winselte Oswald erbärmlich. Grob riss er mit der linken Hand das Nachthemd nach oben, um Oswalds Unterleib frei zu legen.  
„Ist es nicht so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast? Zu unromantisch? Tut mir leid, Oswald. Das nächste Mal bringe ich meine Werkzeuge mit und mache es dir richtig gemütlich.“ Ein heftiges Aufschluchzen durchbrach seine Worte und Jim hielt ihm wieder die Hand auf den Mund, weil er geglaubt hatte Schritte von irgendwo zu vernehmen. Wieder wehrte sich Oswald so heftig, dass Jim alle Mühe hatte seinen Körper zu bändigen. Dazu musste er nach einer Weile die Hand von seinem Mund nehmen, um Oswalds Arme zu packen und auf dem Boden zu fixieren. Die geflüsterten Worte, verstand Jim erst nicht, weil er viel zu beschäftigt war Cobblepot weh zu tun. Erst so nach und nach ergab sich ihr Sinn:  
„Tu … mir … weh, Jim!“, hauchte Oswald kaum hörbar. Er wandte sich unter ihm, doch auf andere Art. Vorher versuchte er vielleicht wirklich ernsthaft zu entkommen, da ihn Jims Gewaltausbruch eiskalt erwischt hatte, doch nun … rieb er sich an ihm?   
„Was … tust du da?“, fragte Jim leise und fassungslos. Oswalds Gesicht war ganz nah an seinem. Er spürte dessen erhitzte und tränennasse Wange und fühlte seinen schnellen Atem auf seiner Haut. Als er ihn küsste, dachte er in keiner Sekunde an die Konsequenz und auch nicht mehr an das, was er ihm gerade noch antun wollte. Es wurde hastiger Kuss und schnell wanderten Jims Lippen über Oswalds Hals. Als dessen Arme sich eng um ihn legten, biss er lustvoll aber auch ein bisschen verärgert in den Halsmuskel. Sofort erklang ein tiefes Seufzen, was seinen eigenen Penis wieder steinhart machte. Mit der rechten Hand raffte er nun ungeschickt aber endgültig dieses elende Nachthemd nach oben, um Oswalds Haut zu spüren und gleich besser in ihn eindringen zu können.   
„Ich hasse dich!“, raunte Jim belegt. Dabei schob er seine rechte Hand in die schwarzen Haare und drückte Pinguins Kopf grob zur Seite. Eine Mischung aus Schmerzwimmern und lustvollem Stöhnen kam dabei aus Oswalds Mund. Sein Unterleib rieb sich automatisch und gierig an dem anderen Körper.   
„Du bist ein intrigantes Miststück und wenn ich Beweise habe, dass du … dass du hinter meiner Entführung steckst, dann reiße ich dir den Kopf ab, verstanden?!“   
Oswald versuchte zu nicken, schlang seine Arme dabei unabsichtlich so eng um Jims geschundene Lenden, dass der erst vor Schmerz aufschrie und dann seine Zähne in Oswalds Hals schlug. Pinguin wimmerte jedoch nur in dieser unerträglichen Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz und schnappte dann ekstatisch nach Luft.  
„Ja, Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiim“, japste er hemmungslos und krümmte sich ein wenig zusammen. Erst da ging Jim auf, dass der Mann unter ihm sich gerade in einen gigantischen Höhepunkt hineinsteigerte.  
„Os…“ weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich hörte man laute, kratzende Geräusche, als wenn direkt vor der Tür ein Schrank, Regal oder etwas Ähnliches weggezerrt wurde. Sofort wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Im letzten Moment, im flackernden Licht des Flures, sah Jim noch Butch. Der Fettsack hatte in der Hand die AK-47. Der Kolben der Knarre traf Jim nun erneut an der Schläfe. Er sackte sofort bewusstlos auf Pinguin zusammen.


	7. Chapter 7

Als Jim zu sich kam, lag er wieder in dem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Allerdings waren nun seine Arme und Beine ans Bett gefesselt und sein Kopf fühlte sich einerseits an, als wenn er explodieren würde. Andererseits sah er verschwommen und fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht bei Sinnen. Deshalb dachte er auch im ersten Moment Butch würde mit der Waffe auf dem Stuhl sitzen und ihn bedrohen. Aber es war nicht Butch, sondern Olga. Sie sagte etwas auf Russisch, doch Jim stöhnte nur.  
Plötzlich sagte sie in relativ gut verständlichem Englisch:  
„Ziemlich viele Schmerzmittel, Herzchen.“  
Na, das erklärte alles, dachte Jim und sackte zurück in die warme Dunkelheit, in der er nicht wusste, wer und wo er war.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, stellte er fest, dass er auf dem Rücken lag und Olga saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl. Sie war eingeschlafen, schnarchte und jetzt erkannte Jim auch, dass auf ihrem Schoss tatsächlich eine schwere Maschinenpistole lag, die auf ihn gerichtet war. Sein Mund war völlig trocken und er hustete. Dabei wurde ihm so schwindlig, dass er für einen Augenblick glaubte, er würde sich gleich übergeben müssen. Doch sein Unwohlsein ging vorbei. Olga schmatzte und öffnete dann die Augen. Wieder sagte sie ein paar russische Worte, kam dann zu ihm und starrte ihn intensiv von oben an. Dann griff sie zur Seite und packte mit der anderen Hand seinen Nacken. Sie setzte ihm eine Wasserflasche an den Mund und er trank gierig.  
„Gut. Sage Pinguin Bescheid!“, informierte sie ihn und stampfte davon. Jim nickte wieder ein, denn als er erneut zu sich kam, sah er Pinguin am Ende des Bettes auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Er drückte ein Kühlpack gegen Gordons angeschwollenen Knöchel und grinste ihn breit an.

„Willkommen zurück, James Gordon!“, sagte Os freundlich und klimperte mit seinen langen Wimpern.  
„Ich bring dich um, das weißt du …“, ächzte Jim mit rauer Stimme.  
„Nun, du bist im Moment ein wenig … verhindert würde ich sagen.“  
„Mach mich los, sofort!“, giftete er schwerfällig zurück. Seine Stimme klang von den ganzen Schmerzmitteln schleppend und dumpf.  
„Lass mich zuvor …. versuchen vernünftig mit dir zu sprechen, bevor du mich wieder verprügeln und vergewaltigen willst. Diese beschämende Tatsache, Jim Gordon, könnte ich dir nie vergessen …“  
„Dann vergiss es nicht!“  
„… aber das werde ich, denn ich bin dein Freund und nicht nachtragend. Angefangen hat es mit Fish Mooney. Ich weiß deine Großzügigkeit durchaus zu schätzen und möchte dir hier und jetzt sagen, dass ich wirklich erfreut darüber bin, dass du auf diese Art und Weise an mich gedacht hast und sogar auf dein Kopfgeld verzichtet hast. Freunde tun das füreinander. Aber du willst sicher wissen, warum ich sie habe laufen lassen. Das ist dein gutes Recht und ich bin sicher, dass es dir reicht, wenn ich dir sagen, dass ich sentimentale Gründe dafür hatte. Ich bin vielleicht ein Krimineller und manchmal ein wenig unberechenbar …“ Pinguin kicherte an dieser Stelle angetan von sich selbst, während Jim sich in seiner Fesselung wandte und genervt stöhnte.  
„Aber ich habe auch Gefühle. Ich bin ein Mensch, wie du Jim. Mit guten und schlechten Momenten. Wir unterscheiden uns nur unwesentlich. Was ich sagen will, ich verstehe, dass du sauer auf mich warst, doch ich wollte es dir einfach erklären. Mehr nicht. Du hast mich nicht gelassen.“  
„Und deshalb hast du einen Freak bezahlt, um mich zu entführen, mich zu foltern und mich … vollzulabern? Nur, damit du mich anschließend retten kannst, ich dir mein Leben schulde und dir ewig dankbar bin?“  
„Freunde schulden sich nichts, Jim …. Hast du das vergessen?“ Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit klang Oswald ein wenig wie früher. Ein bisschen schüchtern, unsicher und verloren. Jim sah ihn intensiv an. Pinguin war blass und sah erschöpft aus. Vielleicht tat er ihm unrecht?   
„Ich habe niemanden bezahlt, um dir das anzutun, Jim. Du weißt, wir leben in Gotham und es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass dir ein Verrückter ans Leben will, oder?“ Damit hatte er unbestreitbar recht. Gordon knurrte nur unverständlich.  
„Aber ich gebe zu, ich hatte jemanden vor deiner Wohnung stehen, der mir Bescheid geben sollte, sobald du da sein würdest. Ich wollte nur mit dir reden und dir alles erklären, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du denkst, ich bin ein undankbarer Idiot. Ich war schon auf dem Weg, als man mir mitteilte, dass eine unbekannte Person gerade einen Mann mit schwarzen Sack über dem Kopf in einen Lieferwagen verfrachtet hatte. Jetzt komme ich zu einem heiklen Teil, an dem du mir tatsächlich Schuld geben kannst. Denn dieser Mann, der vor deinem Haus stand, war zu dämlich, um zu kapieren, dass du der Mann mit dem Sack über dem Kopf warst. Also hat er den Lieferwagen nicht verfolgt, sondern hat auf mich gewartet. Wäre er ihm gleich gefolgt, hätte ich dir all den Schmerz ersparen können. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Jim!“   
Oswald klang ehrlich bedauernd und für ein paar stille Augenblicke, sahen sie sich nur an. Trotz, dass Cobblepot gefasst und glaubwürdig aussah, war sich Jim ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob er dessen Gerede glauben sollte. Es klang viel zu sinnvoll und passte ganz und gar nicht zu Pinguins sprunghaftem Verhalten. Wenn es außerdem die Wahrheit wäre, dann wäre es Jim, der um Verzeihung bitten müsste. Nicht nur für seine Verdächtigung, sondern auch für seine Brutalität. Schockiert drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte angestrengt die Fakten in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. Was nicht einfach war, denn ihm war immer noch schwindlig und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Schaumstoff ausgestopft, wie ein Plüschtier.  
„Hast du Hunger?“, hörte er Oswald wie aus weiter Ferne.  
„Wie hast du mich dann gefunden?“, fragte Jim, anstatt die Frage zu beantworte.  
„Nun, das war nicht so einfach, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast. Gotham ist ein Sumpf und es gibt an jeder Ecke Verstecke und Schlachtfelder. Doch wie ich schon sagte, ich habe da so meine Informanten und einer davon sagte, dass seit kurzer Zeit wieder Bewegung auf dem damals verstrahlten Chemiegelände Westpark 1 wäre. Eigentlich treibt sich dort niemand rum, wegen der Strahlenbelastung. Selbst Kriminelle sind nicht unbedingt lebensmüde. Aber irgendwas hatte sich dort getan und es war aufgefallen. Ein bisschen Radioaktivität war es mir wert, dort nach dir zu suchen. Gut, ich gebe zu, dieser … Freak, wie du so passend sagst, hat mich mit seinem spontanen Verblassen überrumpelt, doch letztlich hatte er wohl nur das in der Hinterhand. Außer Butch standen nur noch zwei Männer am Tor, denen ist nichts geschehen. Es sah fast so aus, als wolle er, dass ich dich finde und rette.“  
„Nur um dann in dein Haus einzubrechen und uns da wie ein beschissener Geist zu terrorisieren?“ Unwillkürlich sah Cobblepot zur Seite und Jim schnappte nach Luft.  
„Hah, ich wusste es doch. Du mieser, kleiner …“  
„A a a a a …!“, unterbrach ihn Oswald abrupt und hob den Finger, als wäre er ein Lehrer in der Grundschule.  
„Denk daran, in welcher Position du dich befindest und was du getan hast, Jimbo. Ich verdanke dir einen Rippenbruch, eine Menge Prellungen, blutige Striemen, blaue Flecke und einen … nun ja, den ungewöhnlichsten Orgasmus, den ich je hatte.“ Oswald grinste wieder breit und seinen blauen Augen glitzerten vergnügt.  
„Ich sehe, es schockiert dich, zu was du in der Lage bist, Jim. Doch lass dir gesagt sein, dass mich das nicht im Mindesten überrascht hat. Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, wie sehr du mir misstraust und wie argwöhnisch du gegenüber meiner netten Seite bist. Deshalb wollte ich dir eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Das gebe ich gern zu. Mit diesem unsichtbaren, verstrahlten Mutanten habe ich jedoch absolut nichts zu tun.“

Gordon zerrte wütend an den Fesseln. Gab aber ziemlich schnell auf, als er begriff, dass er im Grund zu schwach war, um den Aufstand zu proben.   
„Du solltest dich wirklich nicht zu viel bewegen, denn ich habe deinen Rücken erneut behandelt und ihn besser verbunden. Bewegst du dich aber zu viel, verrutscht der Verband und ich muss alles erneuern. Dabei müsste ich dich berühren, Jim und ich weiß nicht, wie du das finden würdest.“  
Ein wütendes Knurren kam aus Jims Mund, dann entspannte er seine Muskeln ganz willentlich, um nicht zu brüllen wie ein gefangenes Tier.  
„Gut.“, sagte Oswald und sah ihn aufmerksam und ein wenig mitleidig an.  
„Ich bedauere es wirklich sehr, dass wir nicht normal miteinander umgehen können, Jim“, flüsterte er und setzte sich neben seine Beine aufs Bett.  
„Natürlich nicht, denn du bist nicht normal. Du bist ein verdammtes Monster, Cobblepot!“, zischte Jim.  
„Du musst es ja wissen, denn nur ein anderes Monster erkennt seinesgleichen. Sei nicht traurig darüber. Ich sag ja immer, die Stadt ist schuld. Sie macht uns zu diesen Ausgeburten, die wir sind. Ich habe schon hin und wieder darüber nachgedacht aufs Land zu ziehen, mir ein paar Hühner zu holen und Golf spielen zu lernen …“   
Unwillentlich musste Gordon bei dieser Vorstellung schmunzeln.  
„Aber dann denke ich immer … wenn nicht ich, dann die anderen. Es macht wirklich keinen Unterschied, ob ich in Gotham bin oder nicht. Würde ich weggehen, würde es wohl keine Woche dauern, bevor ein anderes … Monster … meinen Platz eingenommen hat, nicht wahr?“ Durchdringend sah er Jim an und war unerwartet ernst.  
„Was willst du jetzt von mir hören, Oswald? Du weißt, dass es so ist. So ist es nun mal und wir müssen damit klar kommen. Jeder ist für sich selbst verantwortlich. Das weißt du ebenso gut wie ich.“  
„Hast du dir mal die Frage gestellt, warum alle Welt ständig und ausgerechnet hinter dir her ist?“ Ein wenig irritiert sah Jim Pinguin an. Er verstand nicht richtig, auf was der Mann hinaus wollte.  
„Warum du so wichtig für die guten Menschen der Stadt, aber ebenso für den Abschaum bist?“, präzisierte Oswald seine Frage.   
„Du wirst es mir sicher gleich sagen …“, brummte Jim unfreundlich und sah alarmiert auf Oswalds Hand, die sanft und sehr zärtlich über seinen Bauch zu streicheln begann. Pinguin lachte leise, ignorierte Jims drohenden Blick und sagte leise:  
„Na ja, meine Gründe sind vielleicht ein wenig … komplizierter und romantischer, als die der meisten anderen Menschen, Jim. Aber du hast etwas an dir, was nur wenige Menschen aufweisen können. Du strahlst die perfekte Balance zwischen dunkel und hell aus. Du bist beides zu gleichen Teilen und kannst dich in jede Richtung drehen, die dir gerade nützlich erscheint. Du bist immer glaubwürdig und stehst hinter jeder Entscheidung, die du triffst. Du bist in absolut jeder Hinsicht aufrichtig, James Gordon. Deswegen will man dich entweder aus dem Weg räumen oder aber auf seiner Seite wissen. Du bist in der Lage den jeweiligen Zustand der Stadt, ach was sage ich … der Welt, zu vermitteln und jeder würde dir überall hin folgen, weil sie an dich glauben.“ Schweigend sah Jim ihn an, denn er hätte nicht mit derart tiefgründigen, philosophischen Gedanken gerechnet. Er fühlte sich geschmeichelt und war gleichzeitig darüber empört, weil sich Pinguin anmaßte ihn zu kennen.  
„Soll ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich versucht habe dich zu vergewaltigen?“, flüsterte Jim kratzig und fühlte bei den Worten, dass sein Gesicht rot vor lauter Beschämung wurde. Aber Oswald sah kein bisschen verletzt oder beleidigt aus. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er lächelte sogar glücklich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Ach, weißt du, ich bin da nicht so empfindlich, denn was du tun wollest, wolltest du tun, weil ich dir etwas bedeute. Weil du etwas für mich fühlst und weil du vielleicht nicht gut mit diesen Gefühlen umgehen kannst. Ich verzeihe dir deine Grobheit und …“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, rief Jim aufgebracht, denn das Letzte was er nun brauchen könnte, war einen gönnerhaften Oswald Cobblepot, der glaubte seine Motive zu verstehen.  
„Ich könnte dir die Chance geben, es wieder gutzumachen, wenn du …“  
„Ich habe Hunger!“, unterbrach Jim ihn scharf und sah Oswalds amüsiertes Blinzeln.  
„Aber ja. Wie du möchtest. Olga bringt dir gleich etwas hoch. Sie wird deine Handfesseln lösen, solange du isst, doch sie hat den Befehl zu schießen, falls du Dummheiten machst.“ Ernst sah Os ihn nun an und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
„Wenn dir so viel an mir liegt, warum bin ich dann gefesselt und in deinem Haus gefangen?“  
„Oh, das bist du nicht. Ist nur eine Ansichtssache, Jimbo. Meine Sicht der Dinge ist: Dir geht es mies und ich, als dein alter Freund möchte dir unbedingt helfen. Doch das kann ich nicht, wenn du auf mich losgehst, um mich wahlweise versuchst zu vergewaltigen oder zu töten? Ich möchte nur, dass er dir wieder besser geht, Jim, weil ich weiß, dass im Moment sonst niemand für dich da ist. Und ich meine nicht ausschließlich, dass mir die Heilung deiner körperlichen Wunden am Herzen liegt. Ich sorge mich sehr um dich, denn wenn du …“ Pinguin schmunzelte während seiner kunstvollen Redepause. Er hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen  
„… wenn du auf die schiefe Bahn gerätst, dann kommt das gesamte Gleichgewicht der Stadt ins Wanken. Und ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass auch ich im Boot namens Gotham sitze. Doch ich biete dir an, dass ich deinen Saufkumpanen Bullock informiere, dass es dir gut geht und du eine kleine Auszeit nimmst. Möchtest du das?“ Jim schnaubte verärgert, nickte dann jedoch einmal.  
„Und was kommt danach? Nach meiner Genesung, Oswald?“  
„Dann schnappen wir uns Mister Unsichtbar, ja?“ Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern hinkte zur Tür. Jim bekam den Eindruck nicht los, dass dieser irre Kerl über alle Maßen triumphierte.  
Er könnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Wenn Oswald die Wahrheit gesagt hatte – was noch zu beweisen wäre – dann hatte er ihm mehr als Unrecht getan. Seine Kohle, die er für Fish Mooney bekommen hätte, hatte er trotzdem verschenkt. So im Nachhinein kam ihm seine Idee Oswald einen Gefallen zu erweisen ziemlich dämlich vor. Dabei war es eine Mischung aus Mitleid, dem Verständnis für Cobblepots Rachgefühl und seine heimliche Hingezogenheit zu dem schrägen Ganoven, die ihn dazu ermuntert hatte. Das hatte er nun davon. Einen wunden Rücken, einen geschwollenen Knöchel und ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das nächste Mal würde er dreimal drüber nachdenken, wem er warum er einen Gefallen tun würde.

Wie versprochen kam Olga mit einer köstlich duftenden Suppe wieder. Sie sprach viele Worte auf Russisch, doch eines wiederholte sich mehrmals Borschtsch oder so ähnlich. So hieß vermutlich dieser rötliche Eintopf. Jim hatte Hunger und stürzte sich auf den Eintopf, kaum hatte Olga ihn losgebunden. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl, hielt die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet und beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen.  
„Schmeckt“, murmelte Jim zwischen zwei Löffeln besser, ehe die Russin sauer würde und ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erschoss, nur weil er nicht höflich genug war. Sie nickte zustimmend, verzog ansonsten jedoch keine Miene. Jim besah sich seine Handgelenke. Auch die hatte Oswald neu verbunden und so hielten ihn die Stofffesseln zwar am Bett, schnitten aber nicht in die wunde Haut. Sein Knöcheln war dick und puckerte vor sich hin. Doch gegen den dauerhaft ziehenden Schmerz seines Rückens, war das kaum zu spüren.  
„Könnte ich auf die Toilette?“, fragte er so liebenswürdig er im Moment zustande brachte. Olga grunzte nur, hob die Waffe und zielte auf irgendwo unters Bett. Jim verstand nicht gleich, beugte sich dann jedoch zur Seite und sah die leere Flasche dort stehen.   
„Nicht wahr, oder? Ich soll ich die beschissene Flasche pissen, wo es zwei Meter bis zum WC sind?“, knurrte er aufgebracht. Olga hob die Waffe wieder höher, zielte auf ihn und nickte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie weder zögern, noch danebenschießen würde, wenn er sie weiter provozierte. Nebenbei hatte er bemerkt, dass er wieder diese kindischen hellblauen Boxershorts mit den Pinguinen darauf trug. Resigniert griff er nach der Flasche und tat, was er tun musste. Olga sah ungerührt zu und sagte dann emotionslos:  
„Er traut dir nicht.“  
„Wer hätte das gedacht …“, knurrte Jim sarkastisch und fügte lauter an:  
„Dieser … schwule Mistkerl!“ Ganz überraschend brach Olga in eine mädchenhaftes Gekicher aus und Gordon hatte ein wenig Angst, sie würde aus Versehen den Abzug durchdrücken, wie er selbst vor einiger Zeit im Keller, als Oswald … Oh Gott! Was hatte er nur getan?   
Vorsichtig ließ er sich nach hinten sinken und wehrte sich nicht, als Olga ihn wieder festmachte. In Gedanken versuchte er zu rekonstruieren, was geschehen war, seit er besoffen in sein Bett gefallen war. Hatte er tatsächlich all diese schlimmen Dinge getan und erlebt? Ideen und finstere Sehnsüchte, die er schon so lange in der hintersten Ecke seines Verstandes versteckt hielt?  
Oswald hatte ihn damit wohl für alle Zeiten in der Hand, verflucht. Dachte er weinerlich und schloss die Augen. Schon wieder spürte er dieses watteartigen Schwindel kommen. Beunruhigt hob er den Kopf und sah zu Olga.  
„Was … hat er … getan?“  
„Oxicodon. Im Wasser. Viele Tabletten.“, hörte er Olga aus weiter Ferne. Dann glitt sein Bewusstsein ab und kam eine lange Zeit nicht wieder.


	8. Chapter 8

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein? Wie geht es dir, Jim? Ich denke, die größten Schmerzen sind nun vorbei. Aber du wirst dich noch schwach fühlen und es wäre mir eine große Ehre, dich heute noch ausgiebig zu verwöhnen.“   
Oswald stand mit einem Tablett an der Tür und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er sah schick aus, trug eine schwarze Hose, ein blendendweißes Hemd und darüber eine schwarze Samtweste. Seine schwarzen Haare saßen perfekt und in seinen Augen war ein untrügliches, hoffnungsfrohes Strahlen.  
Jim brummte nur unleidlich, denn er hatte einen Krampf in der Schulter. Dabei fühlte er sich wirklich einigermaßen ausgeschlafen und besser als noch in der letzten Wachphase, die mitten in der Nacht war. Er hatte panisch nach Olga gebrüllt, weil er pissen musste, doch nur Butch kam zu ihm. Enttäuscht und ohne weitere Worte pisste er in die Wasserflasche und ließ sich dann wieder festbinden. Warum kam Oswald nicht? Was tat er, was wichtiger war, als bei ihm zu sein? Während dieser absurden und eifersüchtigen Gedanken, begann er sich vor sich selbst zu ekeln und war sehr dankbar als ihn eine weitere Müdigkeitswelle erfasste.  
„Wenn du mir versprichst, dich nicht gleich wieder auf mich zu stürzen, mache ich dich los. Jim?“ Aufmerksam sah er ihn an und registrierte so Jims kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken. Nachdem Jim seine Arme und Beine endlich wieder bewegen konnte, wie er wollte, blieb er doch erst einmal wie gelähmt liegen. Seine rechte Schulter war eingeschlafen und kribbelte nun höllisch. Oswald hatte das Tablett auf dem Nachtisch abgestellt und musterte ihn eingehend.   
„Du siehst erschöpft aus, doch irgendwie besser, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich dich im Westpark gefunden habe.“  
„Ja, danke dafür!“, brummte der ehemalige Cop pflichtbewusst, doch keineswegs freundlich.  
„Aber Jimbo … das kannst du besser!“, witzelte Os und sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Was willst du? Ein Danke oder reicht es dir, wenn ich dir im Moment nicht den Kopf abreiße?“  
Cobblepots Augen verengten sich und dann drehte er beleidigt den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Meine Güte. Nur einen freundlichen Wortwechsel, Jim. Wäre das wirklich zu viel verlangt?“  
„Mit welchem Ziel?“  
„Ziel? Warum braucht man ein Ziel, wenn zwei Menschen netten miteinander umgehen, die sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen?“  
„Es ist wirklich unglaublich, Oswald, wie du es schaffst ein Gespräch innerhalb von wenigen Sätzen in die absolut falsche Richtung zu steuern.“ Jim schüttelte demonstrativ resigniert den Kopf und griff sich den Teller mit dem Rührei. Während er hastig aß, beobachtete er Pinguin. Der wollte scheinbar etwas sagen, konnte sich offenbar aber nicht dazu durchringen. Immer wieder nagte er kurz an seiner Unterlippe und holte Luft, schwieg dann aber.

„Großer Gott, nun sag schon!“, herrschte ihn Jim schließlich ungeduldig an. Der andere Mann drehte sich zu ihm. Auf den blassen Wangen lag nun eine leichte Röte und Oswald schluckte mehrmals nervös, bevor er mit weicher Stimme ganz leise sagte:  
„Weißt du … ich liebe dich, Jim!“  
James Gordon hörte auf zu Kauen und runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich kam diese groteske Aussage für ihn nicht allzu überraschend und doch war er nun gerührt. Oswalds helle Augen wichen seinem Blick immer wieder aus.   
„Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht sagen und … du wirst über mich lachen, doch ich will, dass du mir glaubst und mir vertraust, Jim. Wir beide werden die Einzigen sein, die diese Stadt überleben können, doch nur, wenn wir uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwann mal einen anderen Helden, der für Ordnung und Gerechtigkeit sorgt, doch bis dahin müssen wir beide dafür sorgen, dass es wenigstens einigermaßen friedlich bleibt und jeder von uns seine Vorteile aus der Lage zieht. Denn ich möchte ungern in einer völlig zerstörten Stadt leben. Weil das so ist, möchte ich ehrlich mit dir sein und dazu gehört es, dass ich dir sage, dass …“ Oswald schluckte wieder aufgewühlt.  
„… dass ich dich liebe, James Gordon.“  
„Tust du nicht!“, erwiderte Jim endlich matt.  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“  
„Sprich nicht von Dingen, von denen du nichts verstehst, Os.“ Cobblepot schwieg und betrachtete ihn mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
„Was?“, fragte Gordon schließlich herausfordernd, bekam aber keine Antwort.  
„Willst du mir mit deinem trotzigen Blick sagen, dass ich auch keine Ahnung habe, weil mir alle Frauen davonlaufen, mich umbringen wollen oder sich selbst töten wollen?“, schnauzte er und stellte den Teller ab. Der Appetit war ihm völlig vergangen, denn diese Gedanken waren ihm leider nicht neu. Oswald zog so auch nur beide Augenbrauen hoch und schwieg weiter vielsagend. Dieser dämliche Mistkerl wusste genau, wann er recht hatte.  
„Es ist sicher nicht deine Schuld, Jim, nur …“  
„Nur was?“  
„Nur die berühmte Ansichtssache, du weißt schon …“ Oswald versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln und goss dann Tee in die Tasse und reichte sie seinem Gast.

„Themenwechsel. Hast du eine Spur von diesem Shepherd?“ Jim hatte keine Lust über seine Beziehungsunfähigkeit zu sprechen, schon gar nicht mit einem manipulativen Psychopathen, der sich einbildete ihn zu lieben.  
„Ich bin nahe dran.“  
„Details, Oswald!“ Jetzt grinste Os reizend, errötete ein wenig und schwieg bedeutungsvoll. Jim verstand.  
„Oh nein, vergiss es!“  
„Und wenn du es als eine Art Beweisführung ansiehst, Jim?“  
„Beweisführung für was? Dass ich tiefer nicht sinken kann? Ich glaube, in eine Flasche pissen zu müssen, ist schon ziemlich nahe dran am bodenlosen Grauen der Selbstverachtung.“  
Oswald überging den Einwand einfach, sondern rutschte vorsichtig ein wenig näher. Er legte provokant eine Hand auf Jims Oberschenkel, während er versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Ein Beweis für deinen guten Charakter, der keine Gewalt braucht, um zu bekommen was du willst.“  
„Was heißen würde, dass ich dich schon vorher gewollt hätte“, konterte Gordon und fragte sich sofort, warum er sich auf dieses absurde Geplänkel überhaupt einließ. Es wäre nun recht einfach, Oswald erneut wegzustoßen, ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen und notfalls aus dem Fenster zu flüchten. Gut, im Garten gäbe es noch die Wachen, doch auch damit würde er schon irgendwie fertig werden. Zumindest, wenn er in besserer Verfassung wäre, musste Jim schließlich zerknirscht eingestehen. Mit seinem lädierten Knöchel würde er nicht allzu schnell rennen können und scheiße … diese Gedanken waren im Moment umsonst.  
Oswald hatte nichts geantwortet, nur verlegen den Blick gesenkt und still geschmunzelt.  
„Hör auf mit diesem Spiel, Oswald!“, forderte er hart, doch meinte es nicht so. Das spürte er deutlich, denn sein Herzschlag hatte sich verdoppelt. Wie hypnotisiert sah er in Pinguins Gesicht und verstand nicht, warum er sich zu diesem Gangster so hingezogen fühlte. Schon, als er ihn das erste Mal hinter Mooney‘s Club getroffen hatte, war irgendwas zwischen ihnen geschehen. Etwas, was nicht zuließ, dass er ihn einfach so töten konnte. Etwas, was sie zueinander hinzog. Etwas Düsteres, Böses und gleichzeitig wunderbar Warmes. Abartig, pervers, falsch und gleichzeitig verführerisch wie der Teufel höchstpersönlich.  
Unerwartet stand Pinguin auf. Er zuckte teilnahmslos die Schulter und meinte mit distanzierter Stimme:  
„In Ordnung. Ich akzeptiere das und werde dich jetzt allein lassen. Du darfst jederzeit mein Haus verlassen, doch ich würde dich bitte, nicht den Weg aus dem Fenster zu nehmen. Du würdest dir nur weh tun. Benutze ganz normal die Treppe und biege vor der Halle rechts ab, dann kannst du die Hintertür nehmen, wenn es dir nicht behagt an meinen Mitarbeitern vorbei zu laufen. Was ich verstehen kann. Ich denke, wir …“  
Für Jim Gordon war dieses heikle Thema zwischen ihnen noch nicht beendet. Er musste es aber beenden, um ein für allemal Ruhe vor Cobblepots romantische Avancen zu haben.

„Warum suchst du dir nicht einfach … jemanden, der deine Gefühle erwidern würde, Oswald?“, fragte Jim deshalb nun mitten in Os Aufforderung sein Haus zu verlassen hinein. Dabei versuchte er einigermaßen mitfühlend und hilfsbereit zu klingen. Oswald sah ihn erstaunt blinzelnd an und suchte sichtbar nach einer passenden Antwort.  
„Du hast aber schon gemerkt, dass wir in Gotham leben? Die Auswahl infrage kommender Personen ist – gelinde gesagt – beschissen. Es gibt nur wenige Menschen, denen ich vertrauen kann und noch weniger, die mir etwas bedeuten könnten, Jim. Da geht es dir vermutlich nicht viel besser. Wir kämpfen beide auf einsamen Posten. Wir haben uns in einem Moment kennengelernt, in dem wir beide keine Masken trugen. Ich habe dich gesehen, Jim. Dich! Deinen wahren Charakter. Und du hast mich gesehen! Ich weiß es, ich habe es gespürt. Glaubst du wirklich das ist übertragbar?“  
„Aber … irgendwo da draußen wird es doch jemand geben, der für dich etwas Besonderes sein könnte. Eine Mann, der interessant und faszinierend genug ist, der …“ Jim hatte sich selbst in eine Ecke manövriert und räusperte sich umständlich. Pinguin runzelte die Stirn und seine Gedanken schienen für ein paar Momente abwesend, als denke er tatsächlich über eine infrage kommende Person nach.  
„Vielleicht“, erwiderte Oswald doch dann nur matt und kam wieder näher. Mehr sagte er nicht und Jim fiel keine Erwiderung ein, die so einigermaßen nett gewesen wäre. Beschimpfungen hatte er dagegen eine ganze Menge in den Gedanken.  
„Alles, was ich je wollte, war einen Freund, Jim. Verstehst du das? Einen echten Freund, dem man vertrauen kann und der in guten, sowie in schlechten Zeiten an meiner Seite ist. Ab und zu habe ich Menschen getroffen, von denen ich dachte, dass sie diese Kriterien erfüllen würden, doch ich habe mich immer und immer wieder getäuscht. Bis ich begriffen habe, dass es kontraproduktiv ist nach so einer Person zu suchen. Ich habe damit aufgehört und dann … habe ich dich getroffen …“  
Gordon holte tief und eindeutig genervt Luft, auch wenn er tief in sich spürte, dass Oswald recht hatte, denn auch er wusste, dass zwischen ihnen etwas Einzigartiges war. Leider kapierte Cobblepot nicht, dass sie beide in zwei verschiedenen Welten lebten und niemals …  
Als Jim die Tränen sah, die Oswalds Augen glänzend machten, stoppten seine Gedanken augenblicklich. Das hier waren andere Tränen, als die im Keller, als er versucht hatte ihm Gewalt anzutun. Diese Tränen hier waren still und ehrlich. Jim schluckte und versuchte seine Ergriffenheit zu überwinden. Er konnte es schon nicht allzu gut ertragen, wenn Frauen weinten. Es machte ihm immer ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch Oswalds Tränen verursachten keine Schuldgefühle, sondern das dringende Bedürfnis ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten.  
„Hör auf zu weinen wie ein Mädchen!“, forderte er deshalb barsch und sah, wie Os mit der Hand seine Tränenspur wegwischte.  
„Tut mir leid. Solche Gespräche machen mich immer so emotional …“  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie eine, so nahe am Wasser gebaute Karikatur wie du so weit kommen kann“, brummte Jim und zog Cobblepot dann spontan in seine Arme. Oswald schmiegte sofort seinen Kopf an seinen Hals und schniefte ein paarmal leise.  
„Wir sind keine Freunde, verstanden?“ Oswald nickte gehorsam und drückte sein Gesicht weiter an ihn.  
„Und du wirst dir jemanden suchen, den du lieben kannst!“ Er bekam keine Antwort und seufzte lautlos.  
„Versprich es mir! Sofort!“  
„Sonst was …?“ murmelte Pinguin und schlang vorsichtig die Arme um seinen Leib.  
„Sonst werde ich dich eines Tages töten. Ganz absichtlich und ohne zu zögern.“ Im selben Moment, als Jim die Worte aussprach, die er eigentlich nicht ganz ernst gemeint hatte, sondern nur seine Warnung an Os waren ihm vom Leib bleiben, unterstreichen sollten, verstand er, dass das den Kern seiner eigenen Beziehungen beschrieb. Alles was er liebte, tötete er eines Tages unweigerlich.  
„Aber du gibst zu, dass zwischen uns …“  
„Versprich es mir!“, unterbrach er Oswald scharf und löste dessen Arme, um sich zu befreien.  
Die hellen Augen Pinguins waren leicht gerötet und er blinzelte ihn fragend an und seufzte dann nickend.  
„Ganz wie du willst, Jim, versprochen.“, flüsterte er leise und senkte den Blick. Doch vorher glaubte Jim ein heimtückisches Glitzern darin entdeckt zu haben. Im Moment würde Cobblepot wohl alles sagen, was er wollte, doch ob er sich daran hielt, war eine andere Sache. Unberechenbar, wie Pinguin nun mal war. Seltsam verlegen saßen sie beide nun dicht voreinander. Jim sah, wie Os schluckte und seine Finger aneinander rieb. Er selbst war nicht in der Lage nun einen eindeutigen Schnitt zu machen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte das Gefühl, dass es da noch etwas zu tun gab, dass er etwas tun musste, um das Geschehene zu einem positiven Abschluss zu bringen. Wenn er Cobblepots Aufrichtigkeit mal einen Moment nicht anzweifeln würde, dann würde er ihm einen rechtschaffenen Dank schulden. Entschlossen packte er Oswalds Kinn und zog ihn nahe an sein Gesicht heran. Er spürte, wie er nach Luft schnappte und verschloss seinen Mund dann mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Eine Mischung aus überraschtem Stöhnen und lustvollem Seufzen erklang und Jim war wieder bestürzt, wie schnell ihn das erneut auf die dunkle Seite der Lust katapultierte. In die finstere Welt, in der er Oswald seinen Namen schreien hören wollte, weil ihn das erregte und weil er dann so genau wusste, dass der Bastard ihn liebte und ihm gehörte.  
Verlangend schob er seine Zunge in seinen Mund und Oswald ließ sich nicht zweimal auffordern. Seine Arme legten sich wieder um ihn, als er hart an der Tür klopfte.

 

Im selben Moment, als Butch eintrat, lösten sie sich aufgeschreckt voneinander.   
„Ähm ich … sollte dich an den Termin mit dem …“  
„Raus“, kreischte Cobblepot schrill und nicht nur Butch zuckte zusammen. Jim, dessen Gesicht vor Beschämung glühte, war diesem Fettsack sogleich dankbar, dass er gekommen war. Wer weiß, was sonst geschehen wäre? Vielleicht hätte er Pinguin sogar allen Ernstes und bei vollem Bewusstsein geliebt. Vermutlich noch einfühlsam und zärtlich!  
„Aber der ehemalige Schatzmeister sitzt schon unten und wartet seit zehn Minuten …“, merkte Butch mutig an, wich jedoch zurück, als Cobblepot empört aufsprang und einen Satz auf ihn zumachte. Schnell schloss Butch die Tür und Oswald drehte sich entschuldigend zu Jim um.  
„Du hast recht. Ich sollte mir schlauere und zuverlässigere Freunde suchen, Jim!“ Er klang zerknirscht und zog sich fahrig seine Weste nach unten.  
„Ich habe da auch schon eine Idee“, murmelte er dann so leise, dass es Gordon fast nicht verstanden hätte. Er beobachtete, wie sich Os das Tablett schnappte und zur Tür hinkte. Dort blieb er stehen und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. Jetzt sah er wieder einnehmend und begeistert aus und auch seine Worte klangen nach purem Entzücken, als er Jim zuraunte:  
„Lauf nicht weg, ich bin bald wieder da. Ich war mir sicher, du würdest dein beschämendes Verhalten wieder gut machen wollen. Als dein Freunde … ähm, lass wir das. Was ich sagen will, ich gebe dir selbstverständlich die Chance, dass du mit reinem Gewissen mein Haus verlassen kannst, James Gordon.“  
„So war das nicht gemeint!“, rief ihm Jim wütend nach, doch Cobblepot drehte sich nicht mehr herum. Wahrscheinlich grinste er dafür viel zu selbstzufrieden, dieser Mistkerl.

Mehrmals schnappte Jim nach Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er dieses verfluchte Haus auf der Stelle und unbedingt verlassen musste. Und zwar durchs Fenster! Denn um nichts in der Welt wollte er Pinguin über dem Weg laufen. Mühsam und mit zittrigen Fingern zog er sich endlich komplett an. Als er das Fenster öffnete und einen Blick nach unten warf, wurde ihm ein wenig schlecht, doch der Abstieg war machbar. Es gab die Dachrinne und ein paar Vorsprünge. Immerhin war es trocken und recht warm, so wäre die Gefahr, dass er abglitt nur minimal. Entschlossen kletterte er nun aus dem Fenster und schaffte es zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen bis zum letzten Fenster. Dann verlor er doch den Halt und plumpste den letzten Meter zu Boden. Er fiel auf ein Gebüsch, ächzte schwer, spürte aber, dass sonst nichts weiter passiert war. Nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hatte, merkte Jim, dass er direkt vor einem Fenster stand. Ein wenig desorientiert glotzte er hinein und sah direkt in Olgas undurchdringliches Gesicht. Sie starrte ihn an, schüttelte dann gleichgültig den Kopf, verdrehte überdrüssig die Augen, während sie die Schultern zuckte und drehte sich schließlich demonstrativ von ihm weg.   
Jim entließ die angehaltene Luft und schlich sich dann humpelnd durch die Büsche, immer auf der Hut vor den Wachen, die auf dem Anwesen patrouillierten. Er konnte geschickt ausweichen und hinkte schließlich auf die Hauptstraße, um sich ein Taxi zu nehmen.


	9. Chapter 9

Die nächsten 24 Stunden verschlief Jim komplett. Als er erwachte, sah er drei Anrufe von Harvey. Mit schlechtem Gewissen schrieb er zurück, dass ihn wohl die Grippe erwischt hätte und er flach liegt. Später raffte er sich auf und brachte sich selbst mit eisernem Willen dazu in einer Arztpraxis zu sitzen.   
Doctor Heaven begutachtete seinen Knöchel, der schon nicht mehr geschwollen war.   
„Vermutlich nur leicht verstaucht, Glück gehabt“, merkte der Arzt nasal und ziemlich gleichgültig an.  
Als Jim schließlich sein T-Shirt auszog und um ärztliche Einschätzungen bat, erwartete er einen Aufschrei. Doch Doc Heaven besah sich die Wunden fachmännisch und brummte nur einmal dezent.  
„Was?“  
„Nun, ich würde sagen, es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Sie werden ihre Wunden ja nicht betrachten können, sondern nur fühlen und ich möchte auch nicht im Traum eine Meinung dazu abgeben, wie sie entstanden sind, doch ich kann ihnen mitteilen, Mister Gordon, dass die Wunden weniger tief sind, als sie sich vielleicht für sie angefühlt haben. Noch dazu wurden sie recht ordentlich behandelt und keine davon sieht im Augenblick bedenklich aus. Deshalb wage ich mich vor zu sagen, dass sie allerhöchstens minimale Narben zurückbehalten werden. Nehmen sie vierzehn Tage lang Antibiotika, schonen sie sich die nächsten Wochen, sehen sie zu, dass sie nicht wieder aufreißen und meiden sie Sonne und Hitze.“   
Unwillkürlich musste Jim auflachen. Sonne in Gotham war vermutlich so unwahrscheinlich, wie das er je wieder mit Lee zusammen kam.  
„Alles klar“, murmelte er und nahm sein Rezept für das Antibiotika und die Schmerzmittel entgegen. Tabletten, die er bestimmt nicht nehmen würde, denn er war sich sicher, dass er noch eine ganze Menge Opiate im Blut hatte. Zumindest tat sein Rücken wirklich kaum noch weh und sein Knöchel zog nur ein wenig, wenn er lief. Schwach und unmotiviert war er trotz allem noch.

Die nächsten zehn Tage verbrachte James Gordon mehr oder weniger im Bett. Er sah viel fern und dachte über sich und Pinguin nach. Außerdem versuchte er einen Plan zu machen, wie er diesen Shepherd finden und zur Rechenschaft ziehen könnte, falls ihn Cobblepot nicht vorher fand.   
Im Hintergrund liefen die Nachrichten und eben wurde berichtet, dass vergangene Nacht eine heftige Explosion die Reste vom Westpark 1 in Schutt und Asche verwandelt hatte. Jim horchte auf. Gegen Mitternacht war im Westen von Gotham ein gleisender Feuerball zu sehen gewesen. Durch die Druckwelle der Explosion waren im Umkreis von einigen Kilometern die restlichen Scheiben aus den stillgelegten und verfallenen Gebäuden geflogen. Die ehemaligen Ruinen der Chemiefirmen waren nun endgültig mehr oder weniger dem Erdboden gleichgemacht.  
Das also zu seinem Plan dort als erstes nach Shepherd zu suchen. Wenn er die logischen Fakten aneinanderreihte, dann hatte Cobblepot Shepherd vielleicht gefunden und in die Luft gejagt. Vielleicht hat er aber auch nur Beweise vernichtet, damit Jim ja nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, dort zu suchen. Warum war er immer so misstrauisch, wenn es darum ging Cobblepot zu vertrauen und an das Gute in ihm zu glauben? Weil er ein Krimineller war. Kein Freund und doch so viel mehr, dachte er zerknirscht und ließ seine Nummer wählen.

„Jim?!“ Oswald klang aufgeräumt aber auch eigenartig distanziert. Das leichte Hüpfen in der Stimme beim Nennen seines Namens, sagte Jim, dass Pinguin durchaus schon auf diesen Anruf gewartet hatte und sich außerdem freute ihn zu hören. Doch irgendwas war seltsam.  
„Warst du das?“  
„War ich was?“  
„Die Explosion im Westpark!“  
„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst, Jim.“  
„Hast du Shepherd dort gefunden und in die Luft gejagt oder hast du ihn dir geschnappt und hältst ihn gefangen für den Moment in dem du ihn brauchen könntest oder hast du nur Beweise vernichtet?“  
„So viele Fragen auf einmal. Tut mir leid Jim, ich bin ein wenig im Stress. Meine Wahl als Bürgermeister steht kurz bevor und ich habe viel zu tun. Du wirst verstehen, wenn wir unser sicherlich spannendes Gespräch auf später verschieben müssen.“  
„Es geht ganz schnell, Cobblepot. Sag mir einfach nur, was du getan hast?“, fauchte Jim nun ungehalten, denn wieder einmal handelte und redete Oswald unberechenbarer denn je daher. Er hatte ihn angerufen und erwartet, dass Os ihm freudestrahlend erzählte, dass er den Hirten für ihn eliminiert hatte und was tat dieser verrückte Vogel? Veranstaltete eine völlig neue Show, die Jim gerade überhaupt nicht verstand.  
„Können wir das später …“ Oswald klang abgelenkt und seine Stimme war leiser geworden, als hätte jemand den Raum betreten, vor dem er nicht reden wollte.  
„Oswald, verarsch mich nicht! Ich will nur …“  
„Warte kurz …“ Der Mann am anderen Ende schien sich zu bewegen, er hörte ein leises Schnaufen.  
„So, jetzt bin ich im Garten. Im Haus sind gerade eindeutig zu viele Menschen für meinen Geschmack. Wird Zeit, dass der Wahlkampf vorbei ist und ich mein Haus wieder für mich habe. Du willst wissen, was ich getan habe? Ich habe getan, was du mir nahe gelegt hast, Jim.“ Die Stimme Pinguins war einen Hauch schärfer und kälter geworden und Jim runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie hatte er Fragen nach seinem Befinden erwartet und warum er geflohen war oder sogar ob sie ihre abartige Romanze nicht fortsetzen könnten. Stattdessen hielt ihn Cobblepot auf Abstand und machte ihn damit von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender.  
„Rede!“, knurrte er nur und musste eine ganze Weile warten, bis sich Os dazu bequemte seinem Wunsch nachzukommen.  
„Ich habe mir einen Freund besorgt.“  
„Du meinst, gekauft?“, erwiderte Jim sofort und ignorierte das heiße Aufglühen von eindeutiger Eifersucht in seinen Eingeweiden.  
„Nein, ehrlich erworben, Jim. Dieser Mann hat mein Herz und meine Liebe mehr als verdient, denn ebenso wie ich, hat er gelitten und niemand hat ihn je so gesehen, wie er wirklich war. Ich …“  
„Halt den Mund!“, zischte Jim aggressiv und war kurz davor aufzulegen. Oswald schwieg. Ob beleidigt oder nur gleichgültig, war schwer zu sagen. Jim holte leise Luft und presste sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass freut mich für dich, doch an Einzelheiten bin ich keineswegs interessiert. Aber ich rufe auch nicht an, um zu wissen, mit wem du ins Bett steigst, sondern … ob du Shepherd hast oder der Mistkerl noch frei draußen herumläuft!“, brüllte er schließlich das Ende des Satzes in sein Handy. Plötzlich klickte es verdächtig. Oswald Cobblepot hatte einfach aufgelegt und sich damit ganz bewusst und dreist seiner Kontrolle entzogen.  
„Dieser Bastard!“, rief Jim wütend und knallte sein Handy gegen die Wand. Es regnete Einzelteile.

 

Ein paar Wochen vergingen und Jim rappelte sich wieder hoch. Oswald Cobblepot war inzwischen Bürgermeister und Jim arbeitete wieder als Detective beim GCDP. Allerdings hatte er gerade seinen Vorgesetzen Captain Barnes nach Arkham verfrachten müssen und das deprimierte ihn mehr, als er zugeben würde. Seine Exfreundin Lee war inzwischen mit ihrem Verlobten Mario Falcone zurück in Gotham und demnächst würden wohl die Hochzeitsglocken für die beiden läuten. Auch das zog Jim sehr nach unten und es kostete ihn Mühe standzuhalten und nicht einfach aufzugeben. Dass er wieder rechtmäßig Für Recht und Ordnung sorgen konnte, half ihm ein wenig damit umzugehen. Doch wenn es dunkel wurde, schien das Unheil seiner düsteren Seite über ihn hereinzubrechen.   
Bis heute hatte er nicht herausgefunden wer Shepherd war, wo er herkam und ob er Oswalds Anschlag zum Opfer gefallen war. Manchmal dachte er, dass dieser „Hirte“ nur eines seiner Hirngespinste war und er nie existiert hatte. Allerdings zeugte sein Rücken von einer anderen Realität und das Einfachste war, dass er Cobblepot die Schuld dafür gab. Wie auch immer er es getan hatte, Pinguin hatte ihn gekidnappt, gefoltert und anschließend „gerettet“. Was auch immer Jim unternahm, um etwas herauszufinden, er stocherte idiotisch im Dunkeln. Allerdings hatte er eine Tatsache herausgefunden, die ihn mehr als beunruhigte.  
Cobblepot hatte es irgendwie geschafft diesen grusligen Edward Nygma aus Arkham herauszuholen. Nygma war nun ständig an Oswalds Seite und für Jim war es ein Leichtes Eins und Eins zusammenzuzählen. Dieser verrückte und hochgefährliche Rätseltyp war dann also Oswalds neustes Objekt der Begierde. Wusste Nygma auch davon? Gordon war sich nicht sicher, denn so wie er diese Brillenschlange kennengelernt hatte, konnte er sehr ungemütlich werden. Während er das dachte, gestand sich Jim ein, dass er sogar ein wenig Sorge um Pinguin hatte, denn mit Nygma war keinesfalls zu spaßen.

Nach der Nacht, in der er sich für Lee oder seine momentane Geliebte Vale entscheiden musste, verlor Jim eindeutig den Halt. Vale war angeschossen worden und wollte nichts mehr von ihm wissen, was mehr als verständlich war. Wie hatte er es nur fertig gebracht mit einer Entscheidung gleich zwei Frauen zu verlieren? Absurd war, dass er, während er versucht hatte Tetch auszutricksen immer nur gedacht hatte, dass er froh war, dass nicht noch Cobblepot zur Auswahl gestanden hatte.   
Gerade starrte er seinen zweiten Whisky an und dachte über alles nach, als ihm auffiel, dass er die Wunden an seinem Rücken gar nicht mehr spürte. Bis vor kurzem hatten sie immer mal wieder gespannt, wenn er sich gebückt hatte, doch nun war er wieder vollständig der Alte. Zumindest physisch, denn er hätte beim besten Willen nicht abstreiten können, dass in ihm eine erschreckende Finsternis und Kälte war. Wie sagte Shepherd? Der Samen des Bösen, den er nur zum Keimen bringen müsste.

„Gut, dann eben alles auf eine Karte!“, flüsterte er zu sich selbst und trank das Glas mit einem großen Schluck aus. Nicht, um sich Mut zu machen oder sich gar gut zuzureden, sondern eher, um sich vielleicht doch noch im letzten Moment davon abzuhalten einer zu riskanten Leidenschaft nachzugeben. Es stellte sich weder ein schlechtes Gewissen, noch Bedenken ein, als er sein Handy zückte und Oswald eine Nachricht tippte:  
„Brauche Hilfe. Shepherd bei mir zu …“ Ohne jegliches Gewissen schickte er die Nachricht ab und begab sich euphorisch nach Hause. Cobblepot würde kommen, da war er sich sicher. Die letzten Wochen hatte er die Umgebung seiner Wohnung genau beobachtet. Offensichtlich hatte Pinguin seine Bewachung abgezogen und deshalb würde er nun auch nicht wissen, ob Gordon die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.   
Jim grinste hinterhältig und einen Hauch vorfreudig, als er sich den Gürtel mit einem harten Ruck komplett aus der Hose zog und sich seines Hemdes entledigte. Dann wartete er geduldig. Das Recht war nun wieder zu 100% auf seiner Seite und das fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut an. So würde es noch mehr prickeln, wenn er sich gleicher seiner Dunkelheit stellte. Wenn es jemand verdient hatte von ihm dominiert und unterworfen zu werden, dann dieses heimtückische Aas Cobblepot. Wie konnte er nur jemals ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht haben diesen wahnsinnigen Mann zärtlich und rücksichtsvoll zu lieben? Alles was Pinguin verdient hatte, waren Schläge und Gewalt.

 

Die Tür zu seiner Wohnung hatte er nur angelehnt und Jim stand jetzt direkt daneben und lauschte. Lange musste er nicht warten und er konnte Oswalds ungleichmäßige Schritte auf der Treppe identifizieren. Cobblepot kam allein und nichts anderes hatte Gordon erwartet.   
„Jim?“, rief Oswald verhalten und stieß sanft die Tür auf. Der Lauf einer Pumpgun erschien und fast wäre Jim in ein verräterisches Lachen ausgebrochen. Cobblepot war nicht zimperlich im Gebrauch von Gewalt, doch mit Waffen kam Pinguin nur bedingt klar. Erst als der Kopf mit den schwarzen, nach allen Richtungen abstehenden Haaren erschien, handelte Jim. Schnell und erbarmungslos schlang er seinen Gürtel um Oswalds Hals und zerrte ihn gnadenlos weiter in die Wohnung. Die Tür trat er mit dem Fuß zu und stieß gleich das Gewehr weg, was Cobblepot augenblicklich hatte fallen lassen. Aus dessen Mund kam allerhöchstens ein überraschtes Röcheln, denn der Gürtel war sehr eng um seinen Hals gelegt. Erst als Jim ihn bis vor sein Bett geschleift hat, lockerte er die Schlinge ein wenig.

„Nur einen Mucks und du bist Geschichte, Pinguin!“, zischte er warnend. Dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und behielt die Enden des Gürtels weiter in der Hand, jederzeit bereit sie wieder enger zu ziehen. Oswalds saß auf seinem Hinterteil, hatte die Hände zwar am Gürtel, versuchte aber nicht sich zu befreien. Er keuchte und würgte und nickte dabei sehr eifrig.  
„Sehr gut, Os. Und jetzt sage ich dir etwas Wichtiges. Ich wusste, dass du allein zu mir kommst, denn das verrät mir einiges. Du hast meine Nachricht bekommen und warst dir sicher, dass Shepherd nicht in meiner Wohnung sein kann. Weil du ihn entweder schon längst umgebracht hast und es mir nicht sagst, um mich auf perverse Art an dich zu binden oder aber, es gab nie einen Hirten. So oder so, du warst dir so sicher, dass in meiner Wohnung keine Gefahr ist, dass du allein kommst. Aber du kommst bewaffnet und das sagt mir, dass du damit gerechnet hast, dass ich argwöhnisch bin und vielleicht nicht allzu charmant sein werde, wenn ich dich zur Rede stelle. Trotzdem bist du hier und ich weiß warum, Oswald.  
Du stehst auf diesen Scheiß. Du genießt es, wenn ich dir weh tue. Es bereitet dir ein bizarres Vergnügen, wenn ich die Beherrschung verliere und …“  
„Ja …“, krächzte Pinguin laut, denn Jim hatte unabsichtlich die Schlinge wieder enger gezogen, weil ihn seine eigenen Worte schon ziemlich aufbrachten.  
„Fein“, flüsterte er nur und schwieg einen Moment, um seine Erregung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
„Dann werde ich dir jetzt eine Frage stellen, die entscheidend ist. Je nach Art deiner Antwort werde ich dich bestrafen.“ Wieder versuchte Oswald eifrig zu nicken und machte ein ersticktes Geräusch dabei. Jim bemerkte erstaunt sein eigenes Zittern und musste sich eingestehen, dass die Dunkelheit in ihm gerade übermächtig war. Alles was er im Moment begehrte, war dieses Stück Scheiße, welches zu seinen Füßen greinte und erwartungsvoll bibberte wie ein Frischgeborenes.  
„Hast du etwas mit diesem Shepherd und meiner Entführung zu tun, Oswald?“ Augenblicklich schüttelte der Gefragte den Kopf und versuchte Jim in die Augen zu sehen. Pinguins helle Augen schwammen schon längst in Tränen.  
„Nein, nein, Jim! Glaub mir das doch bitte!“, stammelte er kratzig und holte hastig Luft, weil Jim der Schlinge kurz nachgab.  
„Hast du ihn getötet?“, fragte Gordon hart und starrte ihm ins Gesicht. Das Zögern war eindeutig zu lange und dann sagte Oswald auch noch unverschämt:  
„Das ist schon die zweite Frage …“ Seine Stimme war zwar weich und einschmeichelnd, doch Jim explodierte. So viel Frechheit war einfach nicht zu dulden. Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss er den Gürtel weg, vernahm das schmerzerfüllte Keuchen und stand dann über Oswald.  
„Ausziehen!“, befahl er leise und in eisigem Tonfall. Oswald versuchte von ihm weg zu robben. Dabei wimmerte und bettelte er die ganze Zeit um Verzeihung, doch Jim kannte keine Gnade. Zweimal schlug er ihn mit dem Gürtel, dann endlich zog sich Oswald aus. Kaum war er nackt, krümmte er sich vor seinen Füßen zusammen wie ein Embryo und erwartete seine Wut. 

Zorn, den Jim nicht mehr empfand, als er ihn betrachtete. Ganz im Gegenteil, er sah eine unschuldige Verletzlichkeit vor seinen Füßen, die einem wertvollen Geschenk gleichkam und ihn zu anderen Zeiten vielleicht Tränen der Rührung in die Augen getrieben hätten.   
Doch Oswald spielte mit ihm und er würde es ihm gleichtun. Als der Ledergürtel auf die bleiche Haut klatschte, zuckte Jim zusammen. Os wimmerte auf und legte vorsichtshalber die Arme um den Kopf, um sein Gesicht zu schützen. Doch darauf zielte Jim sowieso nicht. Den Rest des bebenden Körpers verzierte er allerdings mit roten Striemen. Manche davon bluteten leicht. Alles in allem waren seine Schläge aber gemäßigter, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es fehlte einfach diese Hintergrundwut, die er vorher so deutlich gespürt hatte. Sie hatte wie eine rote Flamme hinter seinen Augen gebrannt, als er Cobblepot den Gürtel um den Hals gelegt und hinter sich her geschleift hatte. Nun schlug er aus Lust. Jeder Schlag steigerte seine Erregung auf obszöne Weise. Seine Männlichkeit war schon längst hart und drückte unangenehm in der Hose. Sein Atem ging schnell und schließlich ließ er den Gürtel einfach aus der Hand fallen. Hastig und ziemlich unkoordiniert, riss er sich seine Hose auf, schob sie nach unten und strampelte sie von sich weg. Nun war er ebenso nackt wie sein Opfer. Verletzbar und begehrend. Pinguin hatte immer noch die Arme um seinen Kopf und schluchzte leise vor sich hin, als sich Jim neben ihn kniete. Er schob seine Hand zwischen Oswalds Oberschenkel und zwang ihn die Beine zu öffnen. Erschrocken schluchzte Os auf und nahm endlich die Arme von seinem Kopf. Sein Gesicht war rot und nass vor Tränen.  
„Jim, ich …“, flüsterte er rau.  
„Noch ein Wort und ich nehme den Gürtel wieder zu Hand!“, befahl Jim schneidend und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken. Oswald drehte sich auf den Bauch, zog die Knie an und öffnete bereitwillig seine Lenden. Beim Blick auf seine offengelegte Lust, musste Jim erregt schlucken. Nur mit einem zarten Nebengedanken fragte er sich, ob er nicht ganz bei Sinnen war, doch seine Finger entwickelten ein Eigenleben und schoben sich in die dargebotene Öffnung. Ein wenig war Jim erstaunt, wie still Oswald war. Immerhin tat er gerade das mit ihm, was er immer von ihm wollte, da hatte er doch ein wenig mehr Enthusiasmus erwartet. Deshalb ließ er seine flache Hand mehrmals auf den bleichen Hintern klatschten, bis er schön rot war. Pinguin stöhnte unterdrückt auf und seufzte dann leise. Irgendwas war an diesem Geräusch des Entzückens, was Jim nun rasend machte. Ohne Rücksicht drückte er nun seine Erektion in die Öffnung. Als Pinguin sich ihm entziehen wollte, packte er grob dessen Lenden und zwang ihn in Position zu bleiben. Was nun auch geschehen würde, Jim konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen. Er stieß kraftvoll zu und Os lustvolles Schluchzen stachelte ihn nur noch an. Dabei wusste er genau, dass er ihm weh tat, doch war es nicht das, was Pinguin wollte? War es nicht das, was er immer von ihm wollte? Seit sie sich kannten?  
„Sag es!“, keuchte er rau und sah seinem Speichelfaden nach, der auf Os Rücken tropfte.  
„Was denn, Jim?“ Eigentlich wollte er nur seine Stimme hören, um zu entscheiden wie weit er gehen könnte. Oswalds weiche Stimme war kaum hörbar und gepresst.  
„Sag es!“, forderte er lauter und stieß noch fester zu. Wieder versuchte ihm der Andere zu entkommen und sein Schwanz glitt mit einem nassen Schmatzen aus ihm heraus. Wie ein Tiger stürzte er sich dann auf Oswald, zwang ihn mit seinem Körper und seiner Kraft zu Boden und drang wieder unsanft ihn ein. Nur um wenige Momente später zu einem gigantischen Höhepunkt zu kommen. Jim hört sich selbst schreien und schluchzen und konnte nicht glauben, dass er das war. Erst nachdem der heftigste Rausch vorüber war, hörte er Oswalds Stimme:  
„Jim, tu mir weh! Tu mir weh!“, wimmerte Pinguin wieder und wieder, während er sich immer noch auf und in ihn presste und schwer in dessen Nacken atmete. Unerwartet krümmte sich der Körper unter ihm und aus Oswalds Mund kam ein fast animalisches Stöhnen. Darauf folgte ein Ton aus Schluchzen und Schreien. Der Muskel um Jims Penis, der immer noch in dem fremden Körper war, zog sich rhythmisch zusammen und dann erschlaffte der Mann unter ihm völlig. Beide Männer atmeten noch eine Weile schnell und schwer, dann schaffte es Jim aufzustehen. Eine Mischung aus Blut und Sperma tropfte von ihm ab, als er zum Bett wankte und sich vollkommen erschöpft drauf fallen ließ.

„Komm zu mir, Os!“, forderte er nach ein paar Momenten sanft. Er hörte, wie Pinguin sich aufrappelte und fühlte, wie dessen kalter Körper sich zu ihm legte. Matt zog Jim die Zudecke über sie beide und dann schwiegen sie eine lange Weile. Oswald war nahe an ihn heran gerückt und Jim hatte automatisch seinen Arm um ihn gelegt.  
„Was auch immer du getan hast, Jim Gordon, ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben“, murmelte Os nahe an seinem Ort. Er klang lächerlich aufrichtig und widerwärtig sentimental.  
„Das ist nicht gut. Nicht für mich und auch nicht für dich“, erwiderte Jim tonlos.  
„Ich weiß. Aber falls du dich jemals entscheiden solltest, einen Versuch mit mir zu wagen, werde ich da sein und auf dich warten.“  
„Lass das, Os. Dazu wird es niemals kommen. Wenn du meinen Rat willst, bleib bei diesem perfiden Rätselheini. Ihr beide passt wunderbar zusammen und habt euch gegenseitig mehr als verdient.“ Jims Stimme war wieder kälter geworden und nun rückt er auch von Oswald ab. Das Ganze begann sich in eine Richtung zu entwickeln, die er nie und nimmer gutheißen durfte.  
„Aber, Jim …“  
„Nicht … zieh dich an und geh jetzt besser!“ Aus großen Augen sah Oswald ihn verstört und fragend an, jedoch erkannte Jim das auch nur als eine Masche des großen Manipulators Pinguin. Darauf würde er nicht mehr herein fallen. Nicht heute. Es war schon schlimm genug, zu was Oswald ihn in der letzten Stunde getrieben hatte. Denn endlich stellte sich Jims schlechtes Gewissen und der ersehnte Selbstekel ein.  
„Gut …“, sagte Oswald eingeschnappt und begann sich langsam anzuziehen. Er würde ihn gehen lassen, obwohl er ihn am liebsten wieder zurückgezerrt und ein weiteres Mal gefickt hätte. Einfach nur so, weil er ihn Weinen hören wollte.  
„Geh mir in der nächsten Zeit aus dem Weg, Cobblepot. Hast du gehört?“ Verletzt sah ihn Os an und nickte dann aber gehorsam.  
„Ganz wie du willst, Jim. Doch … solltest du wissen, dass du dir um diesen „Hirten“ keine Gedanken machen musst. Ich habe ihn gefunden und mitsamt seiner Widerlichkeit in die Luft jagen lassen. Über ein Danke würde ich mich an dieser Stelle freuen.“  
„Und du hast mir eine Antwort verweigert, weil du wusstest, wie sehr du mich damit verärgerst, du manipulatives Miststück?!“ Der andere Mann zuckte nur leicht zustimmend die Schultern. Gordon seufzte intensiv. Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich das nicht gedacht hatte. Und er hatte es viel zu sehr genossen so von Os provoziert und gereizt zu werden. Cobblepot hatte genau gewusst, wie er all die Bösartigkeit und diese Brutalität aus ihm heraus kitzeln konnte.  
„Es war nur eine absonderliche Kreatur, die sich für besonders schlau und auserwählt gehalten hatte. Wie in etwa zwei Drittel aller Kriminellen in Gotham. Das weißt du selbst, Jimbo, ist es nicht so?“ Irgendwo hatte Oswald recht und deshalb würde er es auch auf sich beruhen lassen. Falls dieses mutierte Monster doch nicht tot war, würden sich schon eine Gelegenheit und ein Zeitpunkt finden, um sich zu rächen und aufzuräumen.   
„Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung, Oswald!“, murmelte Jim müde und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Plötzlich war er unglaublich erschöpft.  
„Wir sehen uns, Jim?“ Oswald wartete auf eine Antwort, doch Jim war nicht mehr gewillt sie ihm zu geben.  
„Raus! Sofort! Oder ich nutze die Gelegenheit dich endlich zu entsorgen.“ Oswald stieß ein Knurren aus und lief dann, sein Bein über den Boden ziehend, zur Tür.

Hatte sich irgendetwas verändert? Fragte Jim sich unwillkürlich, als er endlich wieder allein war.  
Nein, kein bisschen. Alles war wie immer. Keiner konnte ihm sagen, wer die Guten und wer die Bösen waren. Und Jim war sich schon längst nicht mehr sicher, zu welcher Kategorie er selbst gehörte. Aber er wusste, dass Pinguin eine große Bedeutung für ihn hatte. So wie Lee auch. So wie seine Berufung als Gesetzeshüter.  
Über das konsequente Ende dieser Tatsache wollte er allerdings nicht nachdenken. Er versuchte es, doch schlief dabei schließlich ein.

 

In der östlichen Kanalisation geschahen wundersame Dinge. Ratten mit zwei Köpfen oder drei Schwänzen tippelten lebensfroh durch die menschliche Scheiße. Sie paarten sich, sie töteten sich gegenseitig und sie fraßen alles, was sie fanden. Doch sobald ein langgezogener Pfiff ertönte, liefen alle in östliche Richtung davon. Sie rannten, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.   
Am Ende des östlichen Tunnels, durch den die Scheiße ungefiltert ins Meer schwappte, erwartete sie der Hirte. Alle Ratten scharten sich augenblicklich um eine leere Stelle. Dort würde er erscheinen und seine göttliche Rede halten. Der Mutant materialisierte aus dem Nichts. Er hatte einen deformierten Rattenkopf mit zwei gelben scharfen Zähnen, die weit über den Unterkiefer hinaus ragten. Er hatte keine Ohren, sondern an diesen Stellen klafften schwarze Löcher. Auf seinem Hinterkopf befanden sich ein paar dünne, graue Haare und seine voluminöse Stirn wölbte sich über die kleinen, schwarzen Augen. Sein Körper war fast menschlich, doch der nackte, rosa Schwanz und die Pfoten mit den Krallen konnte man eindeutig der Nagergattung zuordnen. Er machte ein blechernes Geräusch, und fiepte dann wie eine Ratte. Die Ratten fiepten aufgeregt zurück. Schließlich wedelte er mit einer Pfote und alle Ratten stoben aufgeregt davon. Wieder kicherte er und es klang, als wenn er in eine Blechgießkanne rufen würde.  
„Dieser schräge Vogel war … sehr großzügig zu uns gewesen. Wir sollten uns revanchieren, meine Kinder. Lauft nun und bringt ein paar Dinge in Ordnung.“, murmelte er und verblasste dann wieder.


End file.
